Unexpected Meeting
by Koth
Summary: Naruto meets Tenten a year before his first attempt at the academy which changes everything. May make this a NaruTen EDITING
1. Chapter 1

Every day I do this train so hard I can't even stand anymore. Why does it feel like I'm falling? Wait wasn't there a cliff near where I was training this time? This isn't good I cant even open my eyes. How far am I going to fall? At least the wind feels good. I think I stopped falling I still cant feel anything though did I land or not? Can't concentrate anymore so hard to stay awake.

* * *

Why is it soft here? I thought I fell. Why am I still so tired? Since it seems comfortable I guess I'll sleep here some more then continue training when I wake up. I always have my energy back after sleeping.

* * *

Naruto then woke up next to a strangely dressed girl who was blushing furiously. She had black hair tied into two buns. Her eyes were a brown color surrounded by her face that was close to becoming completely red. She was wearing a pink shirt that had red trimming and yellow fasteners that looked to be mostly decoration.

"Umm Where am I?" asked Naruto.

"You fell of the c-cliff and u-umm l-landed on me," squeaked the girl he thought was a little cute but probably a year or two older then him.

"Oh well sorry guess I was just training to hard passed out again but I'm fine now so I have to get back to training," replied the blonde kid.

"Wait, umm well can you tell me your name?" asked the girl.

"My name? Not many people seem to care not really sure why, but its Naruto. Yours?"

"My names is Tenten. Did you say you were training?"

"Yeah next year I am going to be entering the academy then I'll be a real ninja. Can't wait its going to be so much fun. Then maybe people will pay attention to me."

"Since your going to be a ninja can you teach me? I can't even throw a kunai right."

"I'm not to good with kunai or shuriken either and I have no clue how they do those really cool jutsu things or whatever but someone said I had talent in taijutsu."

"Oh well could you teach me that then? My dad said I had to wait two years 'till I could go to the academy."

"Okay now that I'm rested lets climb back up there. Its my favorite training grounds."

"Thanks for deciding to help me out since my dad won't teach me anything 'till I graduate from the academy."

After Tenten fell a few times and Naruto caught her they made it to the top of the cliff. When they reached the top Tenten was out of breath waiting for whatever came next while Naruto caught himself staring at her.

"Okay what do we do now?"

"While I never actually trained with anyone else."

"What about your dad or mom? Aren't they teaching you things?"

"..."

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I umm don't have any parents they died around the time I was born."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault. Well lets get back to training what I usually do is jump between these four logs and hit them as fast as I can like this."

Naruto jumped at the nearest log and punched barely doing any damage but then he almost disappeared and appeared next to another log about ten feat away punched it with the same results and repeated the process a few times jumping from log to log.

"Wow that's really cool how can you move that fast? Do you know how to use chakra to enhance your speed?"

"Chakra? What's that? Never heard of it before."

"You're training to be a ninja but you don't now about chakra?"

"What is it? Is it important?"

"Yeah my dad told me about it he said it was the most important thing for a shinobi."

"Can you teach me things about this chakra then?"

"Remember my dad didn't teach me any ninja skills."

"Well I'm going to have to go to the library then with all the scrolls they have chakra has to be in one or more of them if its important."

"Why didn't I think of that. Since my dad said he won't teach me anything right this is the best way he never said I couldn't figure it out on my own."

"Yeah lets go together."

"Umm It's getting dark out so lets meet in front of the library at eight tomorrow."

"Okay see ya then."

As Naruto ran away heading home Tenten thought about following him to see what someone with no parents life was like, but she decided against it though since she would be late home and wouldn't get any supper.

* * *

The next day Naruto was sitting in front of the library watching people go past. Most of them just ignored him rudely but some would be sure to give him a look of deep hatred. 'Why do they always give that look? What have I done wrong to deserve that? At least Tenten seems nice but why she is late?'

"Hey Naruto sorry but my dad wouldn't let me take breakfast with me." said Tenten apologetically.

"No problem. Let's see what we can find maybe some scrolls will explain how to use chakra or even teach us some cool jutsu

"Okay I'll ask the librarian for help on where I could find something about chakra. You start looking and tell me if you find anything helpful

"Okay!"

Looking through various scrolls Naruto found two that made sense to him and one that had a jutsu called bunshin. The jutsu scroll didn't make any sense to him because it talked a lot about chakra. So he started reading the chakra scroll with more pictures and diagrams in it.

"Naruto the librarian showed me these said they are three best ones they had on how to use chakra she also gave me this one on how to do a kawarimi."

"Cool I have these two on how to use chakra and this one that explains how to do a bunshin. I think the bunshin thing would be a lot more useful if it made solid clones though'"

"I'll start reading this one. You can pick one of these two or one of the two you found."

"This one seems pretty good so I'll keep reading it. Started it while I was waiting for you to come back."

"I think its going to take awhile for me to figure this out."

"Yeah me to."

A few hours later Naruto tried focusing his chakra to do the bunshin jutsu but failed miserably. Tenten was still reading her scroll which was launched through the air along with anything else nearby from the chakra surge.

"Whoa, what did you do?"

"It said that I had to channel my chakra into a certain flow that I should feel from making the different hand signs, but it seemed like I put to much chakra and messed up the flow so the jutsu failed."

"Let me see that bunshin scroll. Okay make these hand signs in this order and use chakra to go along with the flow that the hand signs create as a guide for the jutsu."

"Doesn't really make sense to me. I think I felt the flow but when I tried putting chakra into it I messed it all up."

"It doesn't say it should make that huge gust of wind or whatever so maybe you did put to much chakra into it try using less this time"  
"Shouldn't more chakra make more clones though"

"Just try it with less chakra then you can try making more later. Basics first."

"Okay less chakra focus on the flow of the jutsu more."

This time Naruto spent a few seconds preparing before he made the hand signs. After he completed the hand signs he immediately put some chakra into the jutsu to power it which made three puffs of smoke. The first one was missing a leg, laying on the ground, and pale. The second one was missing its arms and legs but the head and body looked fine even though they were laying on the ground. The third one looked fine except it couldn't move.

"Good start I guess."

"Yeah good start. Ill try this kawarimi now think I have a good enough understanding on how to use chakra."

"You have to use chakra right away because the flow disappears quickly unless you put chakra into it."

Tenten made the correct hand signs even though the scroll said that you had to be able to do it without having to use the hand signs for it to be of any use. After disappearing into a cloud of smoke being replaced by a scroll and sitting on a scrollshelf she started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"The jutsu all it really is is fast movement with a slight distraction, but the funny part is I can't get down."

"How is that funny?"

"Just is," she said while continuing to laugh slightly.

"Should I get some help, or do you just want to jump down and let me catch you?"

After Naruto offered to catch her Tenten blushed slightly which Naruto didn't notice.

"I'll jump just be sure to catch me."

Tenten jumped of the shelf and the result was Naruto smashed into the ground because he didn't know how heavy she was going to be having never had to catch someone before. Tenten was blushing even more now because of how she had landed on him. Naruto was trying to see if she was all right and get back on his feet when the librarian ran into the room to see what the noise was.

"What are you two doing in here?"

"I just fell sorry"

"Don't do it again." snapped the librarian who gave Naruto an extremely disgusted look before walking out.

"Want to go practice some taijutsu now."

"Yeah lets get some scrolls on it."

"I see a Kage style and basics of the Iron Fist style scroll here."

"I want the Strong Fist style that sounds cool."

"Okay the shadow style seems good enough for me. Will work even better if I become hokage like I sort of want to I'm not sure if I want to or not though."

"Why wouldn't you want to be it means you're the strongest ninja in the village. I just want to be as strong as Tsunade."

"Well I wouldn't really get to go on any missions so I just want to be a jounin or something, but being hokage would be cool."

"Lets go practice now"

"Wait don't we have to check these out"

"Oh yeah wouldn't want our future hokage to be stealing scrolls from the library now would we."

"I'm not going to be the hokage just the strongest ninja in the village."

"Yeah since you'll be the second strongest in the village. I'll be the best kunoichi and you can be the second best ninja"

"No way you can be the hokage but I'm going to be the best ninja!"

"Yeah right I'll be the best ninja and kunoichi and be the hokage as well!"

"My taijutsu is already way better then yours so ha I'm already ahead and I'm younger then you!"

"That's because my dad wouldn't let me do anything. I'll catch up in no time."

"Fine first one to the cliff gets to be the strongest ninja."

"Hey that's not fair you got a head start get back here."

When they were both on the cliff Naruto declared himself the strongest ninja of the village becuase he won the race.

"Umm I forgot to check the scrolls out."

"Now our second strongest ninja is a thief."

"Hey I won the race so I'm the strongest. I'll go back and check these out then they won't think I stole them."

After Naruto returned both of them continued training in their chosen taijutsu styles until Tenten had to go home for the night. Then Naruto did his normal training which consisted of running across the rooftops of konoha full speed and punching the practise logs until he passed out.

* * *

_That should do as a first chapter and could anyone tell me a story with some good fight scenes going to need to look at some good ones so I can make them better when I have to right some._

_Ok first fic that I think is good enough for a first fic so everyone that reads this please leave a review that tells me everything I messed up on except for grammer and spelling. Its good enough as it is for grammer and spelling there are stories that have every other word spelled wrong and they still get read so mine should be fine as it is._

_What I am trying to do with this story is make it happen with Naruto meeting Tenten when he was younger and he is actually smart. Those two things are going to change a lot of what will happen in the future._

_Probaly going to make this a NaruTen story if i ever get around to making relationships in it._

_First time I uploaded this chapter lots of errors so redid it have to edit it when I have it as a document on the site. Otherwise it messes lots of things up._

_Made another update because flynnfriend made me notice that I fogot to say how Naruto landed on her but I couldnt figure out a way to make it fit into the story so I might include it in chapter 2 because it starts out with explaining a time skip. Since I forgot to describe the position Naruto landed on Tenten it did make her seem like Hinata. Do you think getting rid of the stuttering would fix that? I wasn't sure how else to show she was embarressed since shes nine years old and a boy just fell on her._

_Also I already have 180 hits on the story and three reviews which is great since its still the first day but nobody has told me my errors I know the story can't be perfect you can flame it you want just tell me what I have messed up becuase I want to make the next chapters better._


	2. Chapter 2

As Tenten thought about the last year she realized how much she had learned and improved. From what she learned of Naruto he had been living from money he got from the hokage. Every day he would practice his taijutsu until he passed out. She had tried it a few times but she could never move the next day but he was always able to get right out of bed or wherever he passed out if she wasn't around to carry him to his house. Both of them could use bunshin kawarimi and henge perfectly without using hand signs. He still won all the spars they had because of his speed she tried using kunai against him but all that happened was him dodging and she was wasting time standing still and taking aim. Both of them had learned everything they could about they taijutsu styles they chose Naruto had mastered everything in the Kage style scrolls he could find but there were only three of them. Tenten had learned more techniques from her style but it wasn't as effective as the shadow style because it was brute strength and the Kage style depended on one hit kills and invisible movement.

When she tried to find the master of the Strong Fist style she found a ninja that wore a green leotard and was playing rock paper scissors with a white haired ninja. She left quietly wondering why someone that cool looking would hang out with some that looks that retarded. When she told Naruto what the master of the Strong Fist style looked and acted like he agreed with her decision to stay away from him.  
Soon it would be time for Naruto to enter the academy and then they might not be able to practice together as much. She wished she could enter the academy with him but even when Naruto tried helping convince her dad it was a good idea he wouldn't change his mind. They still had a few days before it was time for Naruto to enter the academy.

"Tenten? Hello? Are you there?"

"Oh. Hi Naruto was just thinking about some things."

"Like?"

"Remember when we met?"

After thinking back for a few seconds Naruto remembered, "Yeah I was training and fell of the cliff didn't I."

"Yeah," the image of him falling down and nearly kissing her when they both crashed into the ground passed through her mind causing her to blush slightly.

"Wish your dad would let you enter the academy then we might end up on the same team."

"Yeah that would be good, but he wont let me. You think the academy is going to be hard?"

"It better be. If it's easy then that means I'm not really learning anything."

"Did you ever find anymore jutsu scrolls? All we have right now is three jutsu that could be useful but only in a couple situations need something that is useful as a more general skill."

"Nope but the hokage said he would teach me a jutsu when I can understand chakra manipulation. He wouldn't say anything else except it was a powerful but incomplete jutsu."

"I think I have heard of chakra manipulation. There's probably something about it in the ninja academy but you have to be at least a genin to get in there."

"Lets train then I think I figured out what that genin was talking about the shunshin no jutsu. You have to push chakra into your muscles and eyes to speed everything up."

"Took you long enough to figure it out that genin was fun to beat up."

"Yeah but what he said was true we would never catch him unless we learned shunshin. Luckily its an easy jutsu I thought it might be difficult with how he talked about it."

"He almost got taken out by two 'citizens' not much of a ninja I knew the shunshin couldn't be very powerfull"

"You think its weak?" Naruto suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Tenten. "Now if I had a kunai you would have lost already."

"Okay maybe it is useful but it has to take a lot of chakra to move like that."

"Try it I don't think it takes that much but I do always seem to have a lot more then you do."

"Well lets go back to the cliff and practice it just don't fall of again."

"Hey! I haven't fallen of since that one time and that was almost a year ago."

Tenten had the lead in the race for about half the way until Naruto decided to show of his new discovery of shunshin no jutsu.

After Naruto explained how do to the new technique a little more he let Tenten practice while he kept using shunshin to see how long he could keep going at the high speeds.

When Tenten felt confident in it enough they started sparring with there new and old jutsu. Naruto having a far greator amount of chakra could keep several bunshin up as distractions sneak in with his shadow taijutsu style's techniques and force her to use a kawarimi or make her shunshin away forcing her to waste her very limited chakra supply.

"You're to good with that shunshin I can't keep up you just teleport almost everywhere. Why aren't you getting tired?"

"Maybe it has something to do with how I can train until I pass out and be fine the next day. You said you whenever you tried that method the next day you couldn't even get out of bed because you were so tired and sore."

"Or it's a result of that insane way of training. I have no clue how you do it even after you practice and spar with me you still have enough energy to continue. I'm always tired after just that."

"Yeah but today I think I'll only continue about an hour after you leave. The shunshin no jutsu does seem to get you tired a lot faster. Oh yeah should you be going home its starting to get dark."

"I didn't even notice. I hope I didn't miss supper. See ya tomorrow."

* * *

The next day the two followed a the same routine telling each other any new discoveries they made looking for some information at the library which was none. Then going to practice for about an hour then an hour or two of sparring followed by a little see you tomorrow talk.

"You enter the academy tomorrow right?"

"Yeah but we can still practice together. When they teach me something then I can teach it to you."

"Yea then when I enter I'll already know everything and I can show of to everyone in my class."

"You better tell them it was me who taught it to you if you do that so I at least get some kind of credit."

"Fine take most of the fun out of it. Well I got to go now see ya"

Naruto decided to walk home instead of training until he dropped like he normally did. 'Tomorrow I start the academy and I wont be able to meet with Tenten as much. Will I make new friends? I got an idea yeah that will make us on the same team hope it works though.'

* * *

Naruto was walking to the academy for his first day there. When he entered he heard someone whisper while looking at him, "The council is actually letting that person enter?" Naruto just continued to walk to his classroom after hearing the comment. He had gotten used to people disliking him for no reason. The only time it bothered him is when they said something about Tenten.

When he entered the classroom and noticed that everyone in the room was two to three years older then him he started to feel uncomfortable. Waiting for the lesson to start he looked around to see if he recognized anyone from when he walked around Konoha occasionally. The only one he did recognize was a person wearing a blue shirt with black pants he didn't know his name but he had seen him before a few times. 'Spending a year with these people is going to suck.'

When the lesson started he noticed to his complete disappointment it was the very basics of chakra control. 'Wait I learned all of this crap a year ago that means this is going to really really suck.' As it continued the teacher went on to how to hold kunai and shuriken properly. 'Oh crap Tenten is going to get pissed when she realizes how easy this is.'

After all classes were over Naruto went to Tenten and his usual training spot next to the cliff. It took him a few minutes to get there but he slowed down when he got close because someone was already there with Tenten. It was a bow with black hair a little longer then his blonde hair. He had a white shirt with black trimming around the collar area and a strip going down the middle of the shirt. Everything seemed normal about him except for the huge eyebrows that looked like they may crawl of his head. 'Only one thing to do I guess. Go meet him.'

"Hey Tenten who's that?"

"I am Rock Lee."

"I met him on the way to the training spot he wanted to know how I was so fast I guess."

"You think she is quick?" Naruto appeared behind Lee using shunshin."

"What! Where did he go?"

"Behind you. I wasn't using shunshin he wouldn't have seen me then. So what did you learn at the academy?"

"Yeah about that Tenten the academy starts out at what we were figuring out a year ago when we first met."

"..."

"You are in the academy? That's so cool can you teach me some things?"

"Tenten please stop giving me that look its not my fault." Naruto said while taking a few steps back.

"Oh no it's not you I want to kill. But now I realize the reason my father wouldn't teach me anything until I graduated from the academy is because THEY WERE TEACHING THE BASICS THERE!"

"You mean the academy isn't very hard?"

"Tenten its okay j-just calm down. This just means we have more time to learn more advanced things then we will be the best in the class."

"We? I'm not in the academy yet. You mean you're going to fail on purpose or do you have a way for me to get in?"

Are you two listening to me?

"Try asking your dad it might not be to late to enroll just tell him you know everything they teach already. That or I think I will fail once so we can be on the same team."

"How would we be on the same team? One of us would have to fake it so they wouldn't think were both the best."

"Next year I'll play the role of best since I will have been there and failed so it will kinda be funny fail and ace it. Then you can be the exact middle or worst. You can still show off though just not when its graded."

"Then that leaves us with the worst on our team."

"Okay I am just going to leave then bye."

"Wait. Lee are you going in the academy next year?"

"Yes, or at least I hope so."

"Good. Then you can take the spot of being the worst in the class then we will all be on a team."

"If were going to catch him up to us it will take a month or two."

"Lets start now then. Lee what jutsu do you know?"

"Umm I can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu"

"That's not good. Only taijutsu then I guess?"

"Yeah."

"You want to learn my Goken style or his Kage style?"

"I think Goken sounds better."

"Okay Tenten teach your taijutsu style if he isn't better then you in a two months he should think about a new career."

"That's a little harsh Naruto. I started learning it a year ago."

"If he is going to put everything into taijutsu he can't be just a little better in it to keep up with everyone."

"Two months to catch up to a year? I will try!"

"Okay I'll be back in about an hour. Going to ask the hokage since he is the only one that answers my questions for some reason if there is a way to build up your amount of chakra. You said that shunshin took a lot of energy to maintain for awhile so I'm going to see if you can practice something else to make it easier. See ya in a bit."

"Hey guard person is the hokage in there?"

"Yeah but he didn't say anyone could come in so go away."

"That's alright he can come in."

"Very well honorable hokage." Looking back at Naruto he whispered so only Naruto would hear, "Go in brat."

"Naruto what is it that you want today?"

"Tenten said its hard to maintain shunshin for a long time because of how fast it drains chakra, so I wanted to know if there was a quick way to increase how much chakra you have."

"I'll give you a hint like always. Climb trees without using your hands or jumping branch to branch."

"Climb trees without using your hands? What are we supposed to do run up them?"

"That's all I'm saying you have to find the rest out yourself you are already ahead of many genin so I can't just give things like this to you"  
"Oh well maybe Tenten can help." he muttered to himself.

After stopping to get some ramen to go at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar for the three of them Naruto went back to the training spot.

* * *

"Got some ramen you two." 

"Ramen?"

"Yeah for someone reason he thinks it's great so everyone should like it."

"Hey, ramen is great so respect it."

"What is ramen?"

"Noodles with poor flavoring."

"I said respect it. Do I have to beat you in another spar again? So Lee you any better yet?"

"No he isn't. Above average speed for a normal citizen and his strength isn't that great either. He might get better though."

"Well if he wants to stay with us he is going to have to get better. Oh yeah Tenten I asked the old man if there was anyway to increase how much chakra you have."

"And?"

"He said that climbing trees without using your hands or jumping branch to branch was a way to do it."

"Ramen is good I agree with Naruto-san."

"Climbing trees?"

"San? Really not used to that."

"Hey! Naruto listen to me when I'm talking to you. How is climbing trees supposed to help?"

"I don't know I was hoping you could figure it out. My only guess would be running up it or something"  
"Hey I have an idea."

"What is it then Lee?"

"Tenten-san said that shunshin is just pushing chakra into your muscles eyes and ears so since you can put it through your entire body maybe you can stick to things with it as well."

"Good idea Lee."

"Might work you go first since your youngest."

"Okay here we go focus chakra into feat. Run up the tree. Got it." Naruto made it a few steps up the tree before it exploded beneath his feet causing him to smash into the ground with splinters flying at him.

"You just killed the tree."

"That hurt. I always put to much chakra on the first try. Lee your next."

"I can not use chakra that is why I am not able to do any ninjutsu or genjutsu."

"Oh yeah forgot, sorry. First increase your speed maybe get some training weights to help with that. You're going to need to dodge all the jutsu you can and get in fast when you get in a fight so speed will be very important. While your getting weights us two will practice this new thing."

"Sounds good and when Lee gets back we can have a three way spar."

"I am back Naruto-san Tenten-san."

"Okay then to make this a bit more even Tenten you and Lee verse me."

"You think you'll win?"

"Well since Lee was already slow with weights he wont be able to keep up at all for awhile yet. You can't keep up to me since shunshin will outrun you."

"Hey that's not fair!"

"It's a fight though. Begin."

* * *

Chapter Two done I think that I made lots of errors though. Just felt to lazy to look it over. So if you want to point them out go ahead I'll probaly fix them when I'm not feeling to lazy.

Want me to include their spar in the next chapter or start with another timeskip so I can finally get on with the story?

In chapter one Naruto says Iron fist style it's supposed to be Strong First style I have no clue why I put Iron Fist. Also need to fix the things MingShun pointed out.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I should have one of these right?_

* * *

As Naruto walked to the library to meet up with Tenten and Lee he thought about how the year went. First he thought about the first spar he had with Lee. Tenten got pissed when he tricked Lee into thinking she was Naruto. He didn't think he could make someone else henge into him and she didn't even notice until Lee almost got her. Then Tenten released it and Lee still wasn't very trusting of her because he thought she might be him using henge. Then all he had to do was take out Lee with a kunai that was actually just a stick. One of the few in the area that would fly reasonably straight. Tenten he beat by using shunshin no jutsu to get into one of her blind spots and one strike to the proper pressure point and she couldn't move.

All three of them had improved greatly. Lee would beat either of them in a pure taijutsu match and his speed was getting extremely hard to keep up with without using shunshin. Tenten found some genjutsu scrolls she wouldn't share. Those were difficult to stop if she could hit you with them she could make almost anything happen to you. He could usually break out with a huge burst of chakra but Lee was always stuck if she caught him in one. He kept looking for some more ninjutsu scrolls but hadn't found any. The only thing he could really improve on without Tenten giving up her genjutsu scrolls was taijutsu, chakra control, and chakra capacity.

'Only one more day, today, then Tenten and Lee can join me in the academy.' When he arrived at the front of the library Tenten and Lee weren't there waiting for him. 'Where could they be we agreed on early today five o' clock.'

"Sorry Naruto-san I always wake up at this time but I go and practice my taijutsu at this time so I went to the training grounds, but I remembered that we were meeting here early when I made it there."

"I have no clue why I'm getting up this early. Why did you two agree on this and why did you make me get up this early to?"

"Because us two always get up at this time so you can do it for one day."

"Should we start practicing or read some scrolls? I would like to go spar."

"I found a scroll about how the hokage and their trademark jutsu."

"That sounds boring. Was there anything interesting in it?"

"One of 'em could use wood type jutsu and the fourth who has always been my favorite used something called yellow flash sounded like some kind of extremely powerful shunshin. Could go greater distances a lot faster and takes the same amount of chakra even if its more then shunshin no matter how far you go."

"That would be extremely useful, but let me guess nobody knows it?"

"Yup no one knows how to do it and there was no record of it being recorded on a scroll."

"Then it's useless so why did you tell us?"

"I want to know how to do it and wanted you to be annoyed by not knowing just like I am."

"Well it worked ya bastard."

"I think we should go have a three way spar."

"I agree with Lee lets go. Race you there."

"Naruto! You always cheat by getting the head start."

"Come on Tenten-san we will win this time."

When they all arrived Naruto was pointing out to Lee that it was a tie. Tenten was watching the two until she got an idea. Picking up some small pebbles she aimed carefully so she would hit both of them in vital spots. Then she carefully launched them at the two.

"I win! If those were shuriken you would have been dead already."

"Hey! We hadn't started the spar yet."

"Yeah whatever I win the first round lets change it into a little contest instead of a three way battle like we usually do. Since there is only three of us one person gets a pass to fight the winner of the first fight."

"Not much of a tournament but might turn out okay. Who's up first then?"

"I'll face Lee first."

"Great I get to face Tenten then."

"Naruto-san you could at least have some confidence in me. So it does not end to quickly Tenten should have to restrict how much she uses her genjutsu"

"Lee you're going to have to learn how to fight against genjutsu eventually. What happens in a real fight when you are alone or there isn't anyone that can get to you quickly and release you?"

"She is right Lee you are going to need to learn eventually even I need to improve on that since I waste a lot of chakra with my method."  
"Fine. She should have to face me in taijutsu later though."

"Yeah she needs to work on that."

"Hey! That's it I'm going to beat you right after this."

"You can try. Start you two."

Lee rushed Tenten who had begun the hand seals for a simple genjutsu. She finished the last seal and applied the required chakra to catch him with it just as Lee was within a few feet of her. Lee remembering that this genjutsu used the targets sense of sight to confuse them he closed his eyes briefly to hopefully avoid the effects. Tenten used the time he closed his eyes to find a hiding spot. Deciding to use another genjutsu this time one that would target his hearing and sight. After completing the jutsu she captured Lee then walked out of her hiding spot picked up a stick and held it to his throat as she released the genjutsu.

"Did I lose already?" asled Lee as he was released from the genjutsu that had made the person think they were asleep.

"Yeah."

"That means I'm up." Naruto started laughing and said, "Lee I'll avenge you!"

"Nope cause I'm going to beat you."

"Lets see you try."

Naruto used shunshin to hide quickly while Tenten prepared to use kawarimi as soon as he attacked. Naruto threw five pebbles at Tenten who turned into a log as soon as they connected. 'Should have expected that. Now she knows where I am and I don't know where she is.' Dodging what he guessed was supposed to be a kunai he pinpointed her location. Using the speed burst provided by shunshin no jutsu he covered the distance between them. Tenten prepared for the impact that never came because he tripped on the string she had set up right in front of her. 'What an idiot I wasn't expecting him to actually fall for it.'

"Ow."

"Looks like I do win." stated Tenten as she held a somewhat pointed stick to the back of his neck.

"That sucked we are having a rematch."

"Naruto-san did you win?" asked Lee as the two walked back over to him.

"No I beat him easily."

"That wasn't fair I tripped."

"On MY trip wire."

"It was a piece of string probably wasn't even yours."

"We use pebbles for shuriken and sticks for kunai. I think a string can count as a trip wire and it was to mine."

"Lee lets practice taijutsu."

"I'm going to go back to the library see what else I can find."

"See you tomorrow then."

"Let us start the spar then Naruto-san."

* * *

The next day they met up in front of the library like they always did, but today there destination was different the ninja academy.

"Naruto-san what do you do on the first day of the academy?"

"Boring stuff you might like the history though Iruka-sensei teaches it in a way it's interesting when on the right topic. Like the kage and different wars."

"Who else do you think is going to be in are class?"

"Probably people same age as you. Can you think of any?"

"I think there was a Hyuuga same age as me. Wasn't to interested except he was supposed to be good or at least have lots of potential."

"That him?" said Naruto pointing to a kid around a year older than him with the solid white eyes signifying a Hyuuga.

"Looks like it. Want to go meet him?"

"Sure. You going to come to Lee? Think it would be great if you could spar with him get a chance to beat the jyuuken."

"Jyuuken?"

"Naruto didn't you tell him about the Hyuuga taijutsu style?"

"Guess I didn't we must have found that scroll before you found him. It's a taijutsu style that realies heavily on chakra do to internal damage rather then external. They can also close tenketsu. That's really all we could find on it though."

"We should talk to him after class. Also if he is that good would it ruin the plan for us to get on the same team? If he is good like Tenten-san said he may be the best in the class."

"I'll handle that you just be sure to cover your position. You to Tenten."

"I have a difficult spot to maintaining the exact middle. Being the best and worst is easy to find if you're doing it right, but the middle is going to be harder."

"We have to get to class don't want to be late on our first day."

* * *

After all the classes were over Tenten spent a few minutes complaining about how pathetic the academy was. She stopped her rant when Naruto spotted the Hyuuga.

"Let's go see him then who gets to spar him first?"

"I would like to. You said he uses mostly taijutsu and I am better then you two in taijutsu."

"Exactly why you should go last. Tenten your up first."

"Don't get ahead of yourselves he might not even want to spar."

"Going to have to see about that."

"Hey. You want to spar with us?"

"The three of you?"

"Well not all at once. You can go up against Tenten first."

"Who are you?"

Naruto introduced each of them by pointing to them as he said their names. "Oh yeah, names. Uzamaki Naruto Rock Lee and Tenrai Tenten."

"I have to return home so I don't have time to spar. Goodbye." said the Hyuuga as he walked away.

"Hey! You could at least tell us your name."

"Hyuuga Neji." he said glancing back at them briefly.

* * *

Lee was thinking about how the year in the academy had gone. They still hadn't gotten to spar with Neji although Naruto beating him in everything that was graded seemed to annoy the hell out him. All three of them had improved again Naruto had finally figured out that they were right about the tree climbing exercise and asked the hokage if there was another way getting the answer that they would have to wait for that one. Lee had increased his speed enough that he could close the starting distance in their spars which was twenty feet before Tenten could get through the five hand seals in one of her genjutsu. His strength had gone up considerably as well although it wasn't that useful he could kick down some of the trees and use them as large clubs. Naruto had added a few things to his kage taijutsu style and increased his speed and strength, but he increased his chakra control and capacity the most. 'I would guess he doubled both his control and reserve from last year I do not think that there is anyone in konoha that has anywhere near that much chakra and he is still getting more. When he learns some jutsu he will become extremely difficult to defeat.'

"Class we will now begin the genin exams. First we will have a taijutsu test you must get one hit past Mizuki's guard. When I call your name go into the test room through that door." Iruka said as he pointed to the door to his right.

One at a time the students went in only two of them failed the taijutsu test.

"Okay next is a test to see your proficiency in jutsu and chakra control. When you enter the room after I call your name you will show Mizuki that you can perform henge no jutsu and bunshin no jutsu."

After everyone had completed the test except Lee who was allowed to pass with another taijutsu evaluation they were told to come back after lunch to be assigned into their genin teams.

"Think we did everything right?"

"Yeah we should end up on the same team. I don't know how many times you pissed of Neji by beating him in everything. He might have been afraid to spar with us since he knew we were faking how bad we are."

"Maybe. I just hope you got the exact middle I know Lee got the lowest scores throughout the year."

"What scroll was it that we found how the teams were selected in the academy?"

"It was labeled Konoha Ninja Academy. I thought you were the one who was supposed to remember everything."

"Who do you think our jounin-sensei will be?"

"Hopefully someone who knows genjutsu ninjutsu and taijutsu. That's what we seem to specialize in."

"My dad said he was going to teach me some weapon master techniques so I'll be learning something to back my genjutsu up."

"That's good maybe the hokage will teach me something cool."

"All academy students please report back to class to be assigned into your genin squads."

"Time to go back and find out."

"Yup."

"Class listen up after I tell you the which team you are on you will wait for your jounin-sensei to arrive. Team one Hyuuga Neji, Mer Akio, and Konshoru Tai. Team two Rock Lee, Tenrai Tenten, and Uzamaki Naruto." Iruka went on listing the different teams but Naruto, Tenten, and Lee stopped paying attention because they didn't really know anyone else in the class. "Class now you will wait until your jounin-sensei arrives."

"Hello Iruka. Is my youthful team ready?"

"Yes Gai. There right there Naruto, Lee, and Tenten."

'Holy crap it's him it's the master of the goken style. This sucks I didn't want to learn more about goken because of how he acted,' thought Tenten.

'Is that our new sensei? He seems kind of different then what I thought he would be like,' thought Lee.

'Is that the one Tenten was talking about the master of the goken style? Also did he just say his youthful team?' thought Naruto.

"Okay my youthful team lets meet on the roof."

Slowly getting up after getting out of the shock of being called a youthful team they walked slowly to the roof. Naruto glanced at Neji who simply wore a smirk that Naruto replied to by making an obscene gesture.

After they made it to the roof silently all of them afraid to talk. They seen the green jounin waiting for them to arrive.

"Ah my youthful team! Let's begin by introducing ourselves. Tenten go first and show your youthfulness."

"Umm w-what do you mean?"

"For example my name is Maito Gai I like super-spicy curry rice and curry udon. I dislike unyouthful people and my dream is to release all of konoha's youthfulness."

"Umm my name is Tenrai Tenten. I like sesame dumplings Chinese food and astrology. I dislike umeboshi. My dream is to become hokage"

"Very good dream I will help you on your path. Okay next you Lee show us your youthfulness."

"My name is Rock Lee. I like ramen and training. I dislike people who think I can't become a ninja because I can't use chakra. My dream is to be the best taijutsu specialist ever."

"I shall help you unlock your youthfulness. Next Naruto show us how you are youthful as well."

"My name is Uzamaki Naruto. I like training and ramen. I dislike people who hate others for no reason. My dream is to be the best ninja ever."

"Good all of you have youthful dreams. Meet me at training grounds four at five o' clock." he said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Umm strange very strange."

"Yeah let's just hope he knows what he is doing."

"Lets practice for a bit then head home who knows what he is planning might need rest."

* * *

_Chapter three done took awhile becuase I just couldn't think of anything to write. Hope everyone likes it even if there isn't anything that intresting just time skips really._

_Still need to go and fix the first two chapters._

_I don't like writing Gai does anyone else have that problem?_

_Lee isn't a copy of Gai so you don't have to worry about that he found Tenten and Naruto first so he copies them more. Tenten's family name Tenrai means divine or heaven sent picked that becuase its close to what her actual name means._

_Well if you notice an error or what you think is a mistake please tell me._


	4. Chapter 4

Searching the area Lee didn't see anyone at training grounds four. Looking around more he instantly recognized training grounds four as their favorite place to spar, right next to the cliff. There was a few large practice logs between the trees and cliff which was a gap of ten to fifteen feet.

"Hey Lee. Tenten and Gai aren't here yet?"

"No. Did you think that this was training grounds four?"

"No. With sensei's umm, personality he is probably going to be early like us. Yeah just as I thought calling him sensei doesn't seem right."

After waiting for a few minutes the nightmare began as a swirl of leaves cleared revealing Maito Gai. "Hello my youthful team."

"Umm hi. Tenten isn't here yet. She usually isn't early."

"Shall we run laps around Konoha while we are waiting for her?"

"Umm no she is probably going to be here soon."

"Hi Naruto Lee and uh Sensei." Said Tenten while in the act of waking up completely.

"See told you she would be here soon." replied Naruto to Gai.

"Yeah your always early now shut up."

"Tenten that isn't the way to show your youthfulness."

"Maybe consider her unyouthful then."

"Shut up Naruto."

"Gai-sensei what will you be teaching us?"

"That's the spirit Lee you must always be ready to improve yourself."

"Okay I'll tell you are specialties so far. Tenten there seems to like genjutsu the most and has the best chakra control out of us so maybe she could learn some mednin skills. Lee is the taijutsu specialist. I'm the ninjutsu backup not to bad at taijutsu either but I suck at genjutsu."

Then Gai changed into a completely different person. "I am Konoha's best taijutsu specialist so I'll be able to help Lee the most. I only know how to cancel genjutsu and I know around forty of each doton and suiton type jutsu. I also know the basic academy jutsu and a few others."

"What are the few others?"

"Nothing you are ready to learn. You aren't even genin yet. First you must pass my test. The goal is to find a key hidden in the forest and return here within two hours. The time begins… Now."

"What do you mean we're not genin yet?"

"Lee stop wasting time. Tenten come on if we can find the key we'll pass right? Let's go."

They all launched into the forest searching for the key. 'I hope it's a good enough color to reflect the light.' thought Naruto. "Let's split up we can cover more ground that way when you find the key don't rush to it. There may be a trap."

"Good idea Naruto-san."

After a few more minutes Lee spotted a silver key. 'How do I alert them to tell them I found it? Should have planned that first. Hopefully this works.' Jumping up and giving a nearby tree a powerful roundhouse kick Lee had sent his message.

"Heh nice way to get are attention Lee." said Tenten as she landed nearby him.

"Okay I'm here. I'll go in first tell me if you see anything I want to be ready to get out of there as fast as I can"

Naruto slowly approached the key until Gai landed in front of it when he was about thirty feet fro mteh key.

"Wait do we have to get past a jounin? This isn't fair." complained Tenten

"No something's wrong I think it's just a bunshin. It seems solid so it might be the advanced version called kage bunshin."

"That doesn't help much. He still has the same skill and I don't think any of us could land a powerful enough hit on him. He is the best taijutsu specialist in Konoha."

Naruto jumped back by Lee and Tenten and whispered. "Tenten me and Lee will distract him you run in get the key and get back to sensei."

"You sure that's going to work?"

"Time to find out go."

Naruto rushed in at full speed directly towards the Gai clone while Lee went around to go in from the side. Naruto ducking under the first hit that seemed far to slow for a jounin to be punching went up to hit him in the stomach hopefully dispelling him but suddenly changed direction smashing face first into the ground. Lee was just about to get Gai's kage bunshin because of Naruto's distraction only to be kicked twenty feet away into a tree.

'What the hell happened? Oh crap that wasn't a punch he faked it and hit me in the back of the head because he had overreached. Now I have to get away even as a clone he is to powerful.' thought Naruto.

Then as Naruto sprung to a crawling position to leap away from the clone he noticed that his sensei's clone wasn't there. 'Oh crap he went after Tenten she must have the already key.'

"Lee let's go we can't let him get to Tenten."

"Okay. He is much faster then I had thought he would be."

"Taijutsu specialist, duh of course he would finish it that fast were only genin after all."

"Yeah I know hopefully I can be that good one day."

"You're not going to be that good, you'll be better. He stopped did he catch Tenten?"

The Gai clone was standing in a average sized clearing then said to seemingly no one. Good stealth Tenten you are all showing above average genin skills. Especially for new graduates."

"Maybe he doesn't know were here."

"He only complemented Tenten on her stealth so he knows were here." said Lee.

"He might think were still beat up back there."

"I'll distract him with a few bunshin you get above him and attack from the air then Tenten should have the time needed to get to Gai-sensei."

"Okay. Hope it works."

Naruto charged in making as much noise as possible with three bunshin coming in from the other sides. "I'll give my payback for knocking Lee out back there he still isn't awake from that kick you gave him."

Naruto continued his distraction this time lasted more then half a second. Having the three bunshin mirror his movements helped for the beginning but after ducking under the first spinning kick Gai knew which was the real one. Letting the fakes disperse Naruto went on a nearly defensive taijutsu match which didn't fit his one hit kill Kage style. Ducking under and dodging the punches and kicks that were far to fast for him to keep up with was getting tiring extremely fast. 'Need to pump more chakra into my legs and eyes. Lee hurry up I can't keep this up.' thought Naruto.

Naruto failed to dodge a kick properly which resulted in him being kicked out of the clearing into a very large tree. Trying to regain his breath he seen the Gai clone charging him again. Rolling out of the way as fast as he could Naruto still felt the splitters of the tree explode around him. 'That would have hurt, a lot.'

Then Lee fell silently through the air giving a powerful heel drop to Gai's kage bunshin. Watching the smoke disperse and the splinters land along with the tree Naruto and Lee let out a sigh of relief hoping it was over for now at least.

"Let's go back now Tenten should be there by now."

"Yeah."

When the two arrived they seen Tenten talking to Gai about how Naruto and Lee were the distraction to let her get the key.  
"Well you three pass the final genin test. You showed good teamwork and youthfulness. I think my eternal rival Kakashi might have even passed you three."

"Who is Kakashi?" asked Lee.

"Just my eternal rival right now we are tied on how many times we have won in a contest of strength, but I shall fix that because in two weeks he agreed to have a drinking contest and if I can't win I shall run 500 laps around Konoha on my hands!"

"Okay since we passed what do we do now."

"How unlike you Naruto worried about the future instead of the moment."

"Wrong Tenten. I said 'now' not later."

"Well for now we celebrate your youthfulness with a party."

"Gai-sensei what kind of party." asked Lee.

"Just an amazing barbeque restaurant where we will be having a feast. Let's go my youthful team." said Gai as he rushed of into some part of Konoha.

The rest of the team followed slowly behind.

"Well we passed."

"You had doubts Tenten?"

"Not really but I did think you were going to mess it up."

"Hey that's not very nice. If anyone would have messed it up it would have been you."

"Just for that Naruto its genjutsu time."

"Oh crap. Gai-sensei come back help me!" shouted Naruto as he ran away towards there new sensei.

When they arrived at the barbeque resturuant Naruto sat far from Tenten while they ate and used Lee and Gai as shields whenever she tried to hit him with something. Gai kept trying to figure out why the two were so hostile while Lee was laughing at Naruto's predicament.

* * *

The next day when the team had arrived at there unofficial team training grounds Gai explained to them what their new daily schedule would be. "You will come here at five o clock in the morning we will train in taijutsu then at eight o clock we will report to the Hokage to see if he has a mission for us. After that we will train until five o clock and you will be dismissed to hopefully train yourselves. That will be the schedule for Mondays Wednesdays and Thursdays. Tuesdays and Fridays and Sundays you will report to me and I will train each of you in whatever field you request for the day you will take turns on who gets which day to train with me otherwise it's a free day. Saturday will be a free day for everyone. Any questions?" 

"Can I get Tuesday to train with you?" asked Tenten.

"I don't care what day I get, but how long are we going to maintain this schedule?"

"Since Naruto doesn't care and Tenten wants Tuesday can I get Sunday?"

"Yes you two can have those days and we will keep doing this until you are ready for the chunin exams."

"Aren't the chunin exams coming up really soon?" asked Lee.

"Lee I think it would be a good idea to train extremely hard for about a year because I'm pretty sure genin have more free time then chunin."

"Good idea Naruto way to show your youthfulness."

'Damnit why can't Gai always stay in his serious mode.' thought the genin.

"Well can we start training? Also I asked the hokage a way to increase chakra control and stamina, but all he said was to climb trees without jumping or using your hands. Is this the right way?" asked Naruto as he calmly walked up a tree.

"Yes that is right. You three are further along then most genin would be. Would you like to know the more advanced form of the chakra exercise?"

"Yes!" the three said. Even though Lee knew he couldn't do it.

"Water walking."

"That would be harder." said Tenten.

"If you can walk on any solid and any liquid could you also walk on any gas like the air?" asked Naruto.

"The theory has been possible and the only one that has been recorded of being able to even attempt it was the Legendary Tsunade of the three sanin. She is said to have the best chakra control of all ninja."

"So it's that hard?"

"Yes."

"Of to start training then. Hopefully I can air walk some day."

"Keep dreaming Naruto." said Tenten.

The three started their new training schedule with their new unique sensei.

* * *

**Ok chapter 4 done after a long wait and it's really short but I'll porbaly start and/or finish chapter 5 by the time I go to sleep.**

**The reason Gai didn't know Lee was about to defeat his kage bunshin was becuase Lee doesn't have any chakra you can sense so to his bunshin Lee wasn't even there.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: One Two Three one with the story. Wait what was supposed to be in a disclaimer again?**

* * *

"Okay you three I have finally convinced the hokage to give us a B class mission." said the genin teams jounin sensei.

"Yes!" shouted Naruto and Lee as the jumped into the air.

"About time its been what. Eight months?" said Tenten.

"Yes and the three of you have shown great progress Naruto all though not innately good at Doton or Suiton has learned all of the jutsu I know. You Tenten the weekends with Yuhi Kurenai has increased your genjutsu knowledge in about the same proportion Naruto has absorbed my jutsu. Lee your already using the same weight as me. About five times as much as I thought you would be using in a year."

"Hey don't forget my chakra control and capacity has doubled yet again." said Naruto braggin about having the most chakra on the team.

"Naruto I still don't get how its even possible to have that much chakra." said Tenten.

"Because of Naruto-sans amount of chakra and lack of control it makes him perfect for jutsu that just require large amounts of chakra."

"Yup and it allows me to train with various things a lot easier. By doing this. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto made a now familiar cross shaped seal and formed about 500 kage bunshin.

"That's so cheating it's the only reason you can learn the jutsu so fast." said Tenten.

"Naruto don't waste chakra." said Gai.

"Heh you should know I could make at least ten times this many before I feel tired. Well there out lets see how many can do this. Doton Doryuheki no jutsu." Each Naruto hit the ground with his hands with his palms open after doing a few hand seals. A rock wall rose up in front of each clone. "If I keep this up I might learn a way to improve this jutsu" said Naruto as he dispersed the clones gathering the information they had all obtained from the jutsu.

"Okay now that Naruto is done showing off what's are mission?" asked Tenten.

"We have to patrol the Land of Rice border. Recent activity has led the Hokage to suspect they had a civil war so we aren't sure on the intentions of whoever the knew ruler may be."

"Sounds fun better then escorting paranoid drunks and weeding gardens." said Naruto.

"B-class so the most we would run into is a chunin right?" asked Lee.

"Yes Lee. At most a chunin patrol of three or four shinobi." answered Gai. "And it's unlickly that they would have an interest in fighting us. So I'm going to use this mission as time to train all of you very thoroughly for the next month."

"That sounds boring. Why couldn't we just train in Konoha?" asked Tenten.

"Hey it will be fun. We need to leave Konoha and there is the chance that something interesting will happen." said Naruto.

"Well when do we go then since Naruto and Lee want to go so badly."

"Either Tonight or very early tomorrow."

"I say tonight." said Naruto.

"Naruto-san would not leaving in the morning be better? Then we could sleep properly before going." said Lee.

"Yeah but if we left at night we could set up a proper camp, know the terrain in night and day before we sleep. Since we would be arriving while its dark and Staying there throughout the day."

"Good idea Naruto. Team dismissed for free time no training allowed. Meet at eight o clock tonight." said Gai.

* * *

"So Kakashi how do you think my team will do if they are attacked?"

"Probably better then most teams. Definitely better then my team would have done if I had passed them. Hiashi didn't seem to like the idea of me failing the Hyuuga genius. He is still upset because I did that."

"No I guess he wouldn't like that very much. The one I'm most impressed with is Lee within a year his taijutsu skills should be as good as mine if he continues this pace."

"Impressive. The Uchiha is graduating at the end of this year right?"

"I believe so."

"Hopefully I get him."

"Would you pass him if he failed your teamwork requirements?"

"Of course not."

* * *

"Right on time team. Everyone ready then?"

"Hai." they said almost in unison.

"Okay let's get going then."

As they traveled Naruto thought back on what they had done since they became a genin team. I learned almost all of Gai's jutsu. Tenten has studied under Kurenai I don't think she has learned any more genjutsu then I know of ninjutsu though. Lee he can keep up with Gai already. I won't want to fight him in a few years. As far as I know the only jutsu of Gai's I don't know is Kuchiyose no Jutsu, but who wants to summon turtles? Tenten also learned what her dad and Gai taught her of weapons so she has that as a powerful backup to her genjutsu. Me all I really have is insane amounts of chakra and lots of ninjutsu. Wish Gai would tell me what chakra affinity was he only let it slip once I think it has something to do with elemental ninjutsu. The best change though was probably Gai changing into a normal person. I think it was two maybe three months ago that he dropped the youthfulness thing.

"…aruto! Hey Naruto pay attention!" Tenten shouted at the zoned out blond.

"Umm Yeah I was paying attention you don't have to yell at me like that."

"Sure you were then why did we stop?"

"Umm we are uhh. Taking a break?"

"Wrong you weren't paying attention we already arrived at the border."

"Oh oops damn. I'll guess properly one of these times."

"I'll still know you weren't paying attention. Now help set up or new home away from home."

"Yeah yeah. I'm helping."

* * *

After they found a suitable location for the area they would have to patrol they spent awhile familiarizing themselves of the location by simply exploring the area. After the team finished setting up camp and exploring it as around noon.

"Can we go to sleep? I'm not used to staying up all night and the next day." asked Tenten.

"Tenten-san I think we should stay up until night time."

"I say we let her sleep then she gets first night shift."

"Okay Naruto you go patrol along the southwest border ten miles down. Nothing gets through without you knowing about it. Lee you patrol ten miles northeast along the border same thing goes for you nothing gets through without you knowing about it. Me and Tenten will sleep then do a patrol round in the morning we begin training harder then ever before while one person covers the patrol area."

"Okay see ya when our shift is over."

* * *

'Okay I think its about midnight time to head back. Tenten was right this is boring. At least we are going to be getting some serious training out of it. Wonder if Lee fell asleep with how boring this was.' thought Naruto as he went back to camp.

"Hey Tenten Gai time to get up." said Naruto and Lee as they entered camp.

"Huh? How can it be time to get up? It's still dark out." mumbled out of Tenten's tent.

"That's why she's never early she can't get up on time." said Naruto.

"Naruto? Why are you at my house? Wait where are we? Oh yeah the stupid mission." Tenten said as she continued waking up and putting the thoughts together.

"Yeah. Now its your turn to patrol and I'll warn you it's really really boring."

"I already knew that. See ya in the morning."

* * *

"Why did Orichimaru-sama send us on a simple patrol mission Kimmimaru?"

"Shut up fat ass we already know we shouldn't be doing something as easy as a patrol mission."

"Tayuya girls should-"

"Shut the hell up Fat ass."

"Tayuya we will remain quiet. We are approaching the Konoha border. If we are attacked or you feel the need to attack anyone do not go to level two that's an order from Orichimaru-sama."

"What? Why can't we?"

"Don't worry Kidoumaru. Me and Ukon can handle anything that Konoha has without or curse seal."

"Yeah right girly without your curse seal you wouldn't be able to do anything. If he wasn't nuts you should go beg Juugo on how use it better since you still suck even with it."

"Tayuya I should show you how much I really do suck with it."

"I said we will remain quiet from now until our patrol shift is over."

* * *

"Okay Lee Naruto time to get up."

"Morning already."

"Yeah and if you don't hurry up I'm going to burn your tent down."

"What's the rush to get me up?"

"Gai-sensei got a scroll with a A-rank genjutsu on it and if I can learn it in the month were out here he said Kurenai-sensei will teach me one when we get back."

"Oh. Guess your easy to motivate then."

"Get moving already."

"Okay now that everyone is here we will begin training but first we have to pick who patrols and when. I'll patrol every other night." said Gai.

"I'll take every other night starting tonight then Tenten and Lee can split up the days." said Naruto.

"I will take today then we can do every other day." said Lee.

"Now that that's settled on to training and off you go Lee. Don't spend your patrol time training or sleeping either."

"Tenten you will increase your weights by fifty percent. You'll find the extra weights in the bag just outside my tent. After you get them start practicing that genjutsu."

"Yes about time I get to try it, but do I have to increase them that much? I'm a genjutsu specialist not a taijutsu specialist."

"You still need to be able to do taijutsu though that's why I taught you more of the strong fist. Naruto you need to improve your taijutsu as well. So increase your weights just like Tenten then we will spar for the whole day."

'O crap this is going to really suck. I already had twice the weight Tenten had.' thought Naruto.

"Let's begin." said Gai as he charged at Naruto.

* * *

After Lee had come back from his patrol Naruto was having trouble standing with cuts and bruises almost all over him. Naruto noticed him enter the clearing and his eyes lit up. 'A way to escape this it isn't training anymore its torture.'

The entire week passed like this it would come their turn to spar with Gai for the day and he would leave them just enough energy to do their patrol. All of them were increasing in their taijutsu skills drastically except for Lee who did this on a regular basis. Naruto was getting less sleep than the other two but he could still keep up because for some reason he didn't need as much sleep. After the third day they noticed a change in shift of the Land of Rice patrol team. They didn't really encounter them but all four of them had seen the new patrol. They didn't put to much thought in it though since it was just a new patrol team.

"Naruto you should learn the strong fist style I think it would prove more useful to you then your combination of academy taijutsu and the shadow style." said Gai as he went in for another attack. When it connected Gai looked slightly shocked until it disappeared replaced by a log that was sent flying out of the clearing.

Looking around Gai decided it was a bad idea to allow jutsu to be used in this spar. "Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu." was all Gai heard as we was pulled into the ground leaving only his head sticking out. Looking around he noticed four Narutos around him. "Doton: Doryuheki no jutsu." each clone said raising four walls around the now trapped Gai. "Suiton: Bakusui Shoha no jutsu." said a Naruto holding his hand to his mouth as water poured out of it filling the small area he had made with the rock walls. Gai acting quickly used Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu to get out of the whole and sneak up on Naruto put only managed to pull a clone under.  
"Good job Naruto would you like to learn something new?"

"Depends is it going to be painful?" asked Naruto still cautious since it may be part of the fight.

"No wait here I'll go get something from my tent."

After Gai returned he held up a piece of white paper. "Remember when I said something about chakra affinity?"

"Yeah."

"Channel your chakra into this paper and it will tell you your affinity."

"Okay just put a little bit in?" asked Naruto as he walked over and took the piece of paper.

"Yes."

After focusing a bit of his chakra into the paper the result was instant. "Looks like your chakra has a wind affinity. I thought your water and earth jutsu were a little underpowered. I think the best wind user in Konoha is Asuma when you get back you should talk to him. I do know some basic training in it though. The first concept is to use the affinity by cutting a leaf with it. Start that now and double your weights while your doing it use that tree over there a kage bunshin per leaf."

Looking at the tree he had to guess there was well over one thousand leaves on it. "Okay. Is it similar to that weird training you had me learn before teaching me any earth of water type jutsu."

"Yeah but this one should be a lot easier for you but wind type is supposed to be the hardest of elemental chakra to master. After you master it I'll see if you already have a second affinity."

"Okay this should take less then a week to learn if it's easier then those other two." Naruto said as he ran of to find the weights.  
'I wonder if he can actually do it in a week.' thought Gai.

* * *

"Kimmimaru this is boring let's go do something." said Sakon.

"Since none of you will listen to my command at staying quiet we will have one on one spars each of you will take your turn against me." The sound four cringed and all had thoughts similar to, 'Fuck were screwed.' "If anyone of you manages to beat me I will allow you to command the team for a day."

After defeating Kidoumaru Sakon and Ukon Kimmimaru had a coughing fit in his fight against Tayuya and she caught him in a genjutsu. When he was out of it she was standing behind him with a kunai to his throat. "Looks like I'm the commander for a day."

"Tayuya that wasn't fair you shouldn't have attacked him while he was coughing." said Jiroubi.

"Shut up fat ass I won."

"She is right Jiroubi if that happened in a real battle I would be dead now." said Kimmimaru.

"Since I'm the commander now. I think we should have a bit of fun. Let's go get have a little skirmish into the Konoha border shall we?"

"Tayuya I will allow you to make this order but remember my orders can not overrule Orichimaru. We are not allowed to use the second level of the curse seal. If we run into any opponents that would force us to use it retreat is our only option." said Kimmimaru.

"Fine. It's not like I was planning on disobeying Orichimaru-sama's orders'Let's go." Said Tayuya as she jumped up into the trees to search out a Konoha patrol. The others soon followed.

* * *

"Gai I finished the leaf cutting part. What's next?" asked Naruto as he approached his sensei's tent.

Gai stepped out and said, "Cutting water. To be more accurate a waterfall. There isn't any in the area though that's what I just went to check so you will have to wait until we return to Konoha for that step."

"That sucks well we back to sparing since it only took me a few hours. Making that many bunshin and dispelling them that many times is really tiring though."

"Yeah lets see how long you can fight after being tired." said Gai as he rushed towards Naruto only to stop turn around and catch a well aimed Kunai. 'Oh crap I didn't think we would be attacked where's Tenten Lee should still be trying to move around with the increased weight since I tripled his weight again, but Tenten is on patrol.' thought Gai.

"Naruto find Tenten and Lee. We need to group up." Said Gai.

Naruto rushed of while five ninja walked into the clearing. "That wasn't very smart telling your only assistance to run of." said Kidoumaru.  
"Just means it will be easier to take this one out." said Ukon.

"I was hoping for some fun from these shit heads though." said Tayuya.

"Are you trying to start a war?"

"Were just looking for a bit of fun. Jiroubi go handle the genin that one seemed to have insane amounts of chakra so that might be enough to feed your fat ass."

"Tayuya women shou-"

"Shut up and go handle them. We got this freak."

Kimmimaru charged at Gai after pulling a bone out of his shoulder that resembled a sword. Gai quickly went through some hand seals. "Doton: Retsudotensho no jutsu." said Gai as he slammed one hand onto the ground and spun it slightly. Kimmimaru thinking the atack to be directed at him jumped of the ground to do an aerial attack on the jounin.

The jutsu had its effect right under Tayuya also pulling in Sakon and Ukon.

"Damn Shit head." shouted as she tried to escape but it was to late she was being pulled in and slowly crushed. Sakon and Ukon managed to perform a Kawarimi since they were near the edge of the jutsu.

"Suiton: Bakusui Shoha no jutsu." said Gai aiming the jutsu at the rapidly falling sound nin. The wave of water rushed out of his mouth knocking the bone weilding ninja away and suppling the water for his next attack to finish him of quickly. Rushing through a long line of hand seals as fast as he could he finished and shouted "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu." Gai then noticed an identical but slightly smaller water dragon rushing for the kunoichi he had caught with his first jutsu. He stopped feeding his earth jutsu with chakra knowing she would be knocked out if not killed by Naruto's jutsu.

A blur entered the battle field and started attacking Sakon with pure taijutsu. The only reason the sound nin could keep from being completely overwhelmed was his brother separating from his body making it two verse one.

Naruto charged at the remaining sound nin but was immediately caught in some chakra enhanced web. Kidoumaru quickly approached the genin to finish him of quickly but was surprised when his kunai simply made the blond haired ninja to disperse into water. Then Kidoumaru heard, "Shihohappo Shuriken." followed immediately by many voices saying, "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu." The sound nin paled as several thousand shuriken were flying towards him. He sprayed web all around him to stop the projectiles but many got through holes in the hastily put up web and cut him severely. Deciding it was impossible to win without using his curse seal possibly even level two he activated curse seal level one.

In different area not to far away Tenten was facing of against Jiroubi. The fight started of by Tenten announcing her jutsu. "Kasumi Jusha no Jutsu." Jiroubi was busy trying to find the real Tenten by crushing all the clones or at least what he thought were clones until they reformed after he sliced through them with a kunai or demolished them with a punch. Then a kunai came from somewhere in the batch of clones and he avoiding it enough to were it only left a cut less then a quarter of an inch deep on his arm. After he kept this up for awhile he got sick of it and used a jutsu he had only recently thought of. "Doton: Doryu Toku no jutsu." he shouted as he slammed his hands to the ground Causing the earth to move and form a half sphere around him. 'This may not drain as fast as Doton: Doryu Dango but it is the ranged version. It also works as a nice defense.' thought Jiroubi.

'Damnit I'm going to need something to break through that dome. I hope he can't see anything out here as she kept her genjutsu up and started setting traps to take the dome down.

Naruto was making a plan to break through the web when he felt the chakra of his opponent change and increase drastically. 'Crap no time to plan'

Naruto was then underneath Kidoumaru and pulled him under the ground and Naruto's clones did the next part of the quick plan while he positioned himself for the follow up. "Doton: Doryuheki." was heard from four places just outside Kidoumaru's web. Now that the box was formed Naruto filled it with water. "Suiton: Bakusui Shoha no jutsu." Kidoumaru had just reached the surface and was about to catch his breath when he seen Naruto finish a set of hand seals. "Suiro no Jutsu." Water formed a tight barrier around Kidoumaru who was now stuck. He noticed the four clones jump up and tied him up as he was released from the water prison. Carrying the newly captured enemy over to the unconscious one Naruto left the two disabled ninja in the care of twenty kage bunshin.

Gai was fighting Kimmimaru. Kimmimaru was using different dances that combined with his blood line to be extremely powerful. Gai could beat him with speed and strength though. The fight was slowly being won by Gai after the initial damage done by his two water jutsu the sound ninja activated some ability that increased his chakra speed and strength. Even with the bust in power it wasn't enough to defeat Gai though. After a few minutes of their close quarters fight Kimmimaru jumped back and ran of planning to retreat. He was stopped by Gai throwing a pair of kunai at him and charging though. 'It would seem Tayuya's decision has doomed us all'

Lee had knocked Ukon out and continued to beat Sakon around until he two joined his brother in unconsciousness. Lee turned to see Naruto throwing the other ninja next to the one that was taken out first. Lee copying Naruto carried his two victories over and dropped them next to the other two.

"Lee you go see if Gai needs anyone else I think the one he is fighting is a lot better then these ones. I'll go see if Tenten won yet."

"Okay."

Naruto arrived at the seen to see a strange dome of earth surrounded by Tenten's Mist Servant clones. After examining the area a bit he seen Tenten was setting a complicated trap that would demolish the dome when set of. 'I should be able to do that for her.' thought Naruto as he prepared a jutsu. "Doton: Tsuchi Tama no jutsu." shouted Naruto as he sent a large bullet of earth speeding towards the dome. When it collided with the dome it broke through the remains of it smashed into the creator of the earth dome and caused Jiroubi to lose concentration so the dome collapsed. "Suiton: Mizu Tama no jutsu." shouted Naruto as he let another bullet launch towards the ninja but this time the sound nin dodged and prepared an attack on his attacker only for a tree to start growing around him and he heard someone whisper. "Magen: Jubaku Satsu." He struggled to free himself of the tree. Then Naruto ran up and held a kunai to his throat hoping he wouldn't have to use it.

"The rest of your team has already been defeated give up now."

Jiroubi continued to struggle so Naruto pulled back his fist and punched him in the head hard enough to knock him out.  
"Tenten your evil he actually thought he was stuck in a tree."

"It's genjutsu it's supposed to be evil like that." said Tenten while laughing slightly, "You get to carry him since you knocked him out"  
"Well let's go I left Gai and Lee to take out one more of them. Their fight should be over already unless Gai is trying to get answers from him."

When they arrived they seen the last one being put next to the other incapacitated sound ninja.

"Umm Gai-sensei what do we do now?" asked Lee.

"Every week a team of five anbu come to see if the patrol teams have captured anyone and escort the prisoners to be interrogated." answered Gai.

"That was definitely different then the fights with bandits or rogue samurai that we have on the C-class missions." said Tenten.

"You all did extremely well though its why B-class missions are never given to genin teams sixty percent of the time one or more of the genin freeze and end up dying. You all did extremely well though not only did none of you freeze up but you won all your fights against unknown shinobi." said Gai.

"Okay so do we continue training or what now?" asked Naruto.

"We continue, but now one person must patrol while another guards the prisoners and then the last can train with me. You will of course be taking turns. When this week is up we will return to the normal schedule.

* * *

**Chapter five done its a lot longer then the others and yes Naruto Lee and Tenten are a lot stronger then they are in canon. They deseve it though they have been training since they were eight and are only mid to high chunin level although Naruto might be stronger becuase of his amount of chakra.**

**If any of you thought the sound five were defeated to easily remember that they are jounin level with the huge boost level two gives them and probaly low to mid chunin with the first level released that and the fact that they completly underestimated all of them they were defeated easily**

**Hope everyone likes the chapter and story.**

**I'll have a little vote. Continue on to chunin exams or have pre chunin exam event?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: One two three its easter. While I guess it isnt since it's only around half an hour from midnight.**

* * *

"Finally were back. I wonder what happened to those five after the anbu took them." said Tenten.

"They were probably taken to be interrogated. If you really want to know I could find out for you." said Gai.

"Sure would be kind of interesting to know why they attacked us." she replied.

"I want to know how they got that weird power boost."

"Power boost?" asked Lee and Tenten.

"Didn't the ones you were fighting do something and get a huge power boost. The one I was fighting did something while he was in his web defense thing. When he did I felt his chakra increase and change into something that seemed kinda evil." said Naruto.

"The one I was fighting did it as well it may be some bloodline the Land of Rice has or some new kind of weapon. I'll mention it to whoever is in charge of their interrogation." said Gai.

"We back to normal training then." asked Tenten as she remembered her promised genjutsu. "Oh yeah that's right. Where is Kurenai?" was all she said before running of into the village.

"There was someone to teach me something to. What was his name Gai-sensei?"

"Asuma. Not sure where you would find him." Gai then pulled out a small map of the area around Konoha. "See right here there should be a large waterfall you can practice on to complete your training in understanding your wind type chakra."

"Okay thanks Gai. Looks like you get to train Lee by yourself today." said Naruto.

"That works out perfectly." said Gai while Lee thought the same thing. After Naruto had left Gai asked Lee. "Want to take of the weights for this spar?"

"Yeah haven't practiced with the faster movement for awhile. I think we both need to get used to it again." said Lee as they rushed of to their favorite sparing location.

* * *

"Hey old man you know where I could find someone called Asuma?"

"He is out on a mission Naruto sorry you will have to wait until he returns." 'What would he want with Asuma'

"Damn. When is he coming back?"

"Hey old man back from my mission." said Asuma as he walked into the office. "Oh sorry looks like your busy."

"That's alright he was looking for you anyways."

"Your Asuma? I need you to help me learn about my wind chakra affinity."

"Wind affinity huh. Isn't that a little advanced for a genin?" said Asuma.

"I think Naruto has progressed far enough to learn about it. Just teach him some jutsu at first. If he proves to be good at that maybe teach him the trench knife fighting style in that scroll I gave you."

"Okay that shouldn't be to hard as long as he is a quick learner I may be getting a genin team in a few months."

"I think he will do fine. Right Naruto?"

"Yeah a few months is all I need to learn some jutsu, but what is the trench knife fighting style?"

"It's just something that compliments will compliment your wind type chakra. Now how far are you in learning how to sue your wind type chakra?" said Asuma.

"I completed the leaf cutting thing and I was going to start on the waterfall cutting part." answered Naruto.

"Well let's leave and stop bothering the Hokage." When they walked out of the Hokage's office Asuma continued what he was saying. "Halfway through the basics better then nothing I guess. I know the perfect place to continue your training." then Asuma started walking of in the direction of the waterfall Gai had pointed out.

"Okay now that were here start the exercise."

"Mind if I use my normal way to train?"

"Normal way?"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. I use bunshin to speed up the learning process."

"Good then you should learn even faster then I had hoped." 'If he can make that many Kage Bunshin and still have enough chakra to train for a long time he might become an extremely valuable ninja later on.' thought Asuma.

* * *

"Hey Kurenai-sensei I'm back."

"Okay good show me the genjutsu. Then I'll start teaching you the new one."

"Not even going to ask how my mission went?"

"Wasn't it just a patrol mission?"

"Yeah but we were attacked. I wasn't in the fight to much but that's when I first used the genjutsu from the scroll."

"Dangerous to test it out in a fight."

"Yeah but Naruto was there so if it messed up he could have covered for it."

"Okay show it to me and we will start training."

* * *

The next day Naruto seen Tenten on his way to meet Asuma. "Hey Tenten want to get some ramen?"

"I have to meet up with Kurenai-sensei soon but I have a bit of time."

When they got to Ichiraku Ramen Tenten noticed that a few of the girls around their age stared at Naruto and giggled while some blushed. She heard a few of them whisper things like, "It's the one that got higher scores then the Hyuuga in the academy," or, "He's kinda cute isn't he." She never knew why it bothered here but for some reason she hated it when they talked about him like that. She wasn't sure what it was until the realization hit her as they walked into the small ramen stand. 'Am I jealous? No way! I mean it's Naruto. Do I actually like him like that?' The rest of the time they were eating Tenten remained silent glancing at Naruto and just barely hiding her blush each time.

"Hey is something wrong Tenten? You have been pretty quiet."

"Huh? No nothings wrong. You just seemed intent on telling me what Asuma was teaching you. I have to go meet Kurenai-sensei now see ya later." said Tenten before running out of the ramen stand.

'Something is definitely wrong. Hope she tells me what it is soon because now I'm curious.' thought Naruto before walking of to meet with Asuma. He had almost completed the second step in understanding wind type chakra but after reforming his bunshin hundreds of times gave him a horrid headache and he couldn't continue.

* * *

"Hey you five I'll let you out of here on one condition. You steal the scroll of sealingfor me."

"Why the hell would we to that for you?"

"Because I help you. You help me. Simple really I let you out and you steal the scroll for me."

"Okay we will take the scroll for ya so let us out now."

"You'll have to wait until nighttime I wont be able to get you out of here before then."

"Well you better hurry up being stuck in this damn cell sucks."

When the Konoha ninja walked away to form a plan to get them out the five then began to talk about.

"Tayuya you sure you should have volunteered us like that?"

"It's a chance to get out of here and back to Orichimaru-sama."

"This time we listen to Kimmimaru. Especially since Tayuya was the first to go down in that fight."

"Shut up spider boy."

"Quiet it looks like that person is coming back to continue the interrogations. None of you reveal anything."

"Duh."

* * *

Later that night the person that gave them the offer at freedom returned. "Okay we don't have much time until someone notices your equipment is missing. Here you go now let's hurry up get that scroll and get out of here."

After releasing the seal on the cell that held the five sound ninja he found a kunai sticking into his neck. "Sorry we don't have time to get some scroll for you." said Tayuya as Mizuki fell over dead leaving a large and growing puddle of blood.

"That wasn't very nice Tayuya." Ukon said.

"Shut up let's get out of here."

They managed to make it to the wall before they were caught by two jounin that seemed to be having a competition on who could run up the wall backwards higher without using chakra.

"Hey Kakashi remember the group I told you about? The one that attacked my team."

"Oh yeah I remember looks like they escaped somehow."

They sat there facing each other of for a few seconds before Kimmimaru fell down on his knees and started coughing up blood. 'Damnit it's getting worse if this is what I think it is I am of no more use to Orichmaru-sama. They however are I must get them back to him.'

As he stood back up he said. "Tayuya, Jiroubi, Kidoumaru, Sakon Ukon get out of here now I'll hold them of until you can get far enough away. 'Orichimaru please forgive me. I must use the second level of the curse seal.'

As the four went to run away Kakashi threw a Kunai at them and said, "I won't let you leave."

Then a huge burst of chakra redirected his attention to Kimmimaru who had just activated his curse seal at its maximum level. "I said leave, now go. I'll take care of these two."

Deciding they didn't have a choice the two jounin turned towards Kimmimaru as the other four ran away towards the Land of Rice. Kimmimaru made the first move by reaching behind his back and pulling out his spine, "Tessenka no Mai." he said before charging.

Followed by, "Tendril." then the spine that slightly resembled a sword lengthened and shot out towards Gai as if it was trying to wrap around him. Gai jumping back quickly managed to avoid it.

"Kakashi hold him of while I take of my weights he's a lot faster and stronger then before."

Then Kimmimaru said, "Flower." as a large bone formed around his arm that resembled a spear. Directing his attention towards Kakashi who had pulled up his hitai-ate to reveal his Sharingan. Kimmimaru attacked by swinging his spinal cord. Following up by charging at Kakashi hoping he had lost he was at least slightly of balance from the first attack he thrust his spear towards him. Kakashi predicted the attack and easily dodged seeing the opening after a duel attack he jabbed at the sound ninja with a kunai.

Taking the hit Kimmimaru jumped back and noticed the other one was back in the fight. He charged Kakashi this time only to see him performing hand seals. 'Good he's wide open.' Gai intercepted him with blinding speed and a powerful spinning kick to the head. Dazed Kimmimaru tried to focus on the battle only to fall to his knees having another coughing fit. When he stood up again he heard. "Raikiri," and seen Kakashi charging him with some kind of lighting jutsu in his hand. 'He's moving to fast I can't dodge it.' thought Kimmimaru.  
As Kakashi drew closer Kimmimaru focused all his bone strength to where he thought it was going to hit directly in his chest. Then it Raikiri connected with his chest and he could barely think to retaliate with his spinal cord because of the pain searing through the newly formed hole in his chest. He only had the strength to enclose the his ribs around Kakashi's hand cutting him before he could draw it out and give him some severe cuts around his abdomen from the swing with his spinal cord.

Kimmimaru fell over dead glad that he could be of use to Orichimaru. The only regret he had was that he wasn't good enough to become his vessel.

"Guess we have to report to the hokage that four of the prisoners from the Land of Rice escaped." said Gai.

"So much for are competition."

"Like you actually wanted to do it."

"No I suppose I didn't. Weren't you training that taijutsu specialist of yours? Why did you come bother me in the first place?"

"Well we got a little carried away in are spar today. He got knocked out. Should be up by morning."

"…"

* * *

The next day Tenten was still bothered by her realization at the ramen stand.

"Kurenai-sensei can I ask you a question?" asked Tenten.

"What is it?"

"Umm I think I might like someone but I'm not sure. What should I do?"

Kurenai shocked that someone so focused on becoming an elite kunoichi could fall for anyone paused for a bit to think of an answer. "First you should figure out if you actually like them." After saying that she remembered a few months ago when Asuma was trying to ask her out. He fidgeted so much that she knew what he was about to say. Even if she decided to be evil and make him say it.

"H-how would I do that?"

"Talk to him. Maybe ask him out on a date. You should try and get him to ask you out though. They seem to like that better even if he might get nervous."

"Umm okay I'll try that. So are you going to teach me that genjutsu?" she asked slowly getting out of her embarrassment of having to ask about Naruto.

"Nope not yet I decided you need some ninjutsu to help you out, so I'm going to check your chakra affinity. Here channel chakra into this paper."

"Okay like this?"

"Lightning affinity? Didn't think that would be what you got. Kakashi is probably the best ninja out of the lightning type chakra users in Konoha."

"Kakashi? The one Gai-sensei brags about beating?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure which of them would win in an actual fight."

"Okay so do you want me to go look for him?"

"No I can teach you the basics of it. When it's time to learn jutsu though you'll have to go find him. When you do here is a little warning, he is a pervert."

"Maybe I can call him ero-sensei then."

"That wouldn't be a good idea. Well lets start on your training even though Gai should be doing this."

* * *

"Okay Naruto you have that mastered. On to the fun part the jutsu. Unless you want to learn the trench knife fighting style first?"

"How about jutsu in the morning and the trench knife fighting after lunch? Or vice-versa."

"Were going to need to spend more time on the trench knife style. The jutsu will probably come pretty fast with how quickly you learned the basics and your bunshin style training."

* * *

After a few months past Tenten had learned genjutsu and jutsu at a faster pace then ever. Naruto absorbed every jutsu Asuma taught him, but was a slow learner on the trench knife style. He understood the chakra enhancing easily but the actually movements were harder to learn. Lee was now using what Tenten and Naruto thought was high level jounin taijutsu. Tenten wasn't sure how to approach Naruto still so she just pretended to act normal around him. It didn't work though she noticed she was liking him more and more the with time passing.

"It's been awhile since Gai called a meeting that wasn't for a mission." said Naruto.

"Yeah he said it was something important that we would all like." said Tenten as she walked up to the other two.

"Wish I could have gotten more time to train with Asuma-sensei before he got his team. Now he has almost no time to teach me anything. We only spar once and awhile now."

"Same with Kurenai-sensei."

"Why is Gai-sensei late?" asked Lee as he walked up to the two.

"I'm not late you three are just early."

"You better not start picking up all of Kakashi's habits. He is even late for his own team." said Tenten.

"Aren't any of you going to ask what this meeting is for?"

"Okay fine I'll ask. What's it for?" asked Naruto.

"I have nominated all three of you for the chunin exams."

"YES!" all three of them jumped into the air celebrating in their own way.

"When do we start?" Tenten asked.

"Tomorrow is when the first part of the exam is held on the third floor of this building." said Gai as he pulled out his little map of Konoha pointing to a large building. "I want all of you to rest. No training for the rest of the day."

* * *

"You two ready?" asked Naruto as he stood outside the building waiting for them.

"Of course." replied Tenten and Lee.

* * *

**Chapter six done little fight scene didn't last to long becuase I didn't think a half dead preteen should last long agaisnt to elite jounin.**

**I have also realised that I can't write fluff at all I suck at it. If anyone can help me with this please do so.**

**I think Naruto Tenten and Lee might be a little to strong though. If they get into a fight with someoen who is actually at genin level they might just accidently kill em or something.**

**And now I can start my evil plan for the story little bit of twist and remember Naruto doesnt know about Kyuubi nobody every told him about it.**

**I'm going to try to get another chapter out while it's still easter break but don't count on it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed**

* * *

Naruto and Lee were about to go in the room labeled the same as the they were told to when Tenten stopped them. "It's a genjutsu. Let's go the right way"

"Thanks Tenten that would have been embarrassing." said Naruto which caused Tenten to blush slightly which nobody noticed.

They continued walking until Lee noticed someone with pink hair. "Pink hair? That has to be worse then Naruto's bright blond hair."

"Hey what's wrong with my hair?"

"It's bright and makes everyone notice you."

"So."

"Shut up you two let's keep moving."

They arrived in the room where all the genin were instructed to go. After looking around for a few seconds they thought that most of the people in the room would have no problem with killing someone. No one cared enough to look back at them though so they just walked in and disappeared into the crowd.

A few minutes later they noticed some other newbies to the chunin exam enter.

"Hey it's the one with pink hair again." said Lee pointing to her.

"Lee that's Sakura from Asuma-sensei's team. The two next to her are Neji and Chouji. The only one that's interesting is Neji." said Naruto.

"Since Naruto told you who Asuma's team is right there is Kakashi-sensei's and Kurenai-sensei's team. Sasuke the last Uchiha, Ino some fan girl of Sasuke as far as I can tell, and Shikimaru who seems to be insanely smart and just as lazy. Kurenai-sensei's team is over there Kiba he's just some wannabe taijutsu specialist, Hinata another Hyuuga, and Shino I don't know much about him"

"Know any other Konoha genin?" asked Lee.

"Nope but that's not all of them though, see I have never even seen that one around the village." said Tenten pointing to Kabuto who walked up to the rookie nine.

* * *

"Hey you nine should really be quieter. This isn't a picnic and it looks like you already have some enemies in this exam." said Kabuto.  
"Who are you?" asked Sakura.

"Just someone who decided to give you a bit of advice. The name 's Kabuto."

"Okay why would you help us?" asked Ino.

"Just trying to help some fellow leaf shinobi. I'll help you even more just to show some good faith. This are nin info cards. (I'm not going to explain them because you have probably read the explanations at least 50 times.) so is there anyone you want to have some information on."

"Uzamaki Naruto." said Neji while he thought, 'How much have you improved since last year'

"You know them by name? Well that's no fun well here you go. Twenty D-class missions four C-class missions and one B-class mission. Above average taijutsu excellent ninjutsu and wow chakra reserves are of the charts. That can't be right not even the hokage has that much chakra."

With shock clearly written on their faces they tried to figure out how a genin could have more chakra then the hokage.

"Neji how do you know this Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"He was last years number one graduate and the only reason I failed." answered Neji.

"Yeah I could see how he would be number one with that much chakra. This exam is going to more troublesome then I thought." said Shikimaru.

"Hey what about his team mates?" asked Kiba.

"Okay let's see Rock Lee. Excellent taijutsu. That's odd says he doesn't have any skill in ninjutsu or genjutsu. Must be some extremely focused taijutsu specialist. Next up Tenrai Tenten. Excellent genjutsu skills above average ninjutsu and average taijutsu. Looks like you wouldn't want to meet this team if there all together they would complement each other perfectly"

"Yeah it would be way to troublesome to fight against them. That means don't get any stupid ideas Sasuke." said Shikimaru.

"Anyone want to know about anyone else?" asked Kabuto. After waiting a few seconds he said, "Well if you need anything from me just ask."

"Alright you maggots prepare for the first part of the chunin exam." said Ibiki as he appeared with several chunin.

Naruto then started thinking about how he was going to pass this test. 'I only know half the answers and I'm not sure if I got them right something doesn't seem right here why do we fail if we only cheat three times and not one. That's it can't believe I didn't realize it sooner.' Then he whispered "Kage Bunshin no jutsu followed by Henge." 'Go my little bug clone. I hope Tenten and Lee figure it out'  
After the tenth question few of the original teams remained. Then Anko decided to make her grand appearance. So they were all headed to the Forest of Death.

When the scrolls were distributed and everyone was ready to start team Gai launched into the forest until they were in what they hoped was a secure position for the moment at least.

"Okay what should we do?" asked Lee.

"I think we should go to the tower and wait for a team to go through." said Naruto.

"Sounds good let's go find a securable position." said Tenten.

When the three arrived at the tower and had searched around the entire circumference of it they found a large area covered in blood mixed with sand.

"Holy shit what happened here?" asked Naruto.

"I'm not sure I want to know. Someone obviously got carried away." said Lee.

"Well well what do we have here a few genin wandering around? Being stupid could get you killed." said a rock shinobi as he walked into the bloodied clearing.

"Yeah now hand over your scroll and we will let you leave with your lives." his teamate continued.

"Umm guys what's with all the blood." there third teammate commented observing the surroundings.

"Don't worry about it nothing a few fresh genin could do." the first one said.

Naruto placed a psychotic look on his face and chuckled while saying, "Yes I hope you will provide us with much more fun then they did. Deing so quickly like that no fun at all. I even lost the scroll so now I have an excuse to kill you slowly yes then I will feel much better. I WANT MORE BLOOD." After his little speech he started slowly walking towards them.

The third one of the rock team was visibly scared ready to run at any second. The second one was far to intimidated to fight properly. The one that had spoken first was a little intimidated but ready to fight until he noticed how frightened his teammates were.

The most cowardly on the team said to who appeared to be the leader, "Just give them the scroll." Turning towards the leaf team he said, "P-please w-we'll give you the s-scroll j-just let us leave."

Their rock genin team leader decided they had already lost and tossed their scroll over and ran with the other two following quickly.  
"Nice acting Naruto." complimented Tenten.

"Good it's the right one let's get back to the tower." said Naruto as they ran to complete the objective.

* * *

The remaining genin were assembled in what appeared to be an arena ready to hear what the third exam was to be. The only teams left were five from Konoha one from Otogakure and one from Suna.

After the explanation of the pre third exam the genin were ready to start the one on one matches.

Hyuuga Hinata Versus Uchiha Sasuke Activating the byukugan Hinata walked down into the arena. Sasuke walked down but halfway down the stairs he tensed as if he was in pain. They both made it down into the arena and faced each other waiting for it to begin.  
"You two ready? Okay, Hajime!"

Hinata activated her bloodline limit while Sasuke charged hoping to end the match quickly. They engaged in a taijutsu match and everyone noticed Sasuke was easily outmatched because every time he didn't dodge he lost speed and strength. After suppressing the curse seal he realized he didn't have a chance at winning since he couldn't use chakra and she was better at taijutsu the him.

When he could no longer stand the match was given to Hinata and the team of medic ninja took Sasuke.

The next two matches were draws consisting of the two male sound ninja facing each other, and the only two non rookie Konoha ninja.  
The match after that was only a blood bath with the remaining sound shinobi being crushed by Gaara's sand.

Chouji was no match for Temari since she could easily dodge and blast him with the wind. Temari only got close to getting hit in the first part of the match when she thought that her wind would completely stop his rolling.

Tenrai Tenten versus Haruno Sakura 'About time my match comes up.' thought Tenten as she jumped down into the arena.

"Sakura you better not lose!" shouted Ino.

Naruto shouted, "Tenten finish it in one jutsu!"

'One jutsu? No I'm going to finish this with taijutsu to confuse people in the main matches. Wonder how fast I am with all that weight of?' thought Tenten as she settled into the beginning stance of the Strong First style.

'Taijutsu huh? She's supposed to be a genjutsu specialist from what the card said so this should be easy.' thought Sakura.

Sakura settled into a basic taijutsu stance as the match began. Tenten then became a blur in and punched Sakura in the side which sent her into the arena wall and collapsed. 'Maybe I hit her to hard? I hope she isn't dead or anything.' thought Tenten.

When Tenten made it back next to her team Naruto said to her, "When I said one technique I didn't mean a punch."

The next match was fairly even Shino faced Kankuro. Shino won the fight with some careful planning.

Rock Lee versus Hyuuga Neji Lee jumped down into the arena ready to fight while Neji walked down the stairs. When the two were facing each other the match started.

Neji charged hoping to seal of most of his tenketsu. When he got close Lee just disappeared and reappeared behind Neji who could see him when he slowed down enough for the byukugan to keep up with. Turning as fast as he could to form some kind of block against the incoming kick Neji took the hit to the side of his head.

After smashing into the arena wall and standing back up Neji seen Lee dissapear again. This time he used Heavenly Spin hoping the timing would be right. Lee smashed into the chakra barrier and was knocked away, but still landed on his feet. Immediately after the spin ended Lee charged again. "Konoha Senpuu." he shouted as he did a powerful spinning kick. Neji still slightly of balance from doing one of his most powerful jutsu that he hadn't quite mastered yet felt the full force of the blow and was sure that something in his shoulder broke as he crashed into another wall this time not getting up.

Ino beat Shikimaru who wasn't even trying knowing it would be to troublesome to hit her then get yelled at every time he went to his team meeting spot.

Uzamaki Naruto versus Inuzuka Kiba Naruto used shunshin to appear in the arena with a swirl of leaves falling down around him. While Kiba simply jumped down and set Akamaru next to him waiting for the match to start.

'Since Tenten and Lee used taijutsu I will to.' thought Naruto.

Kiba charged at Naruto who dodged easily then punched him in the gut hard enough to send him flying into the wall. Pressing the attack Naruto covered the distance between them in the blink of an eye and punched him a few more times until he was sure Kiba was far enough into the wall to be knocked out.

Hayate walked into the middle of the arena and started speaking to the remaining genin, "Now that the preliminaries are over I will announce who will be fighting who in the final part of the exam a month from now. First match Hyuuga Hinata versus Uzamaki Naruto. Second match will be Tenrai Tenten versus Yamanaka Ino. The third match will be Rock Lee against Aburame Shino. The final match of the first round will be Subaku no Temari against Subaku no Gaara."

* * *

**Finally got the chapter done but I don't like it much and it's shorter then usual. Hope everyone liked Sasuke getting his ass kicked. If you want me to explain anyones fight more tell me I didn't see any of them as very important.**

**If I keep having trouble writing this story might start my next one atleast I know roughly were I want to end that one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Can't think of anything original to put here. Disclaimer out.**

* * *

"First Match Begin!"

Hinata was extremely worried because the only thing she knew about this person was that he was a lot better then Neji. Settling into the initial Jyuuken stance she was ready for the fight.

Naruto already had his plan for the fight set. Now was the time to start it. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" The clones circled Hinata and charged she was able to keep up with the Naruto clones because they all had the weights. As she made the strike to dispel the first one she was ripped underground leaving only her head sticking up. Then walls rose around her and immediately started filling with water. She quickly broke free and swam to the surface only to be caught in a water prison.

Genma seeing that Naruto had several Kage Bunshin standing on the rock wall next to him decided the match was over since they all had kunai ready.

"Winner Uzamaki Naruto."

Naruto let go of Hinata and asked, "What did you think of my little combo there? I've been using it for awhile but that's the fastest I've ever done it."

'Atleast he is nicer than Neji.' thought Hinata. "I-it was v-very good."

'Shy Hyuuga? She's nothing like Neji.' Naruto thought as he ran back up to the participants box.

"Next match Tenrai Tenten versus Yamanaka Ino." shouted Genma.

The two walked down into the arena both thinking about their opponents. 'Great this one looks like she spends more time dressing than training just like the last one.' thought Tenten. 'I hope I do better then Sakura did.' were Ino's thoughts.

When they were facing each other in the middle of the arena the match began. Ino charged hoping to get close and somehow use her family jutsu. Tenten threw several kunai forcing the Ino to dodge. 'This is the only chance I have.' thought Ino as jumped towards her and grabbed a few strands of hair she had cut of while walking down to the arena. Ino completed her jutsu and threw the binding hair at Tenten's feet. She then jumped back and began performing her family jutsu.

Ino activated her family technique and slumped to the ground. The crowd watched as they saw Tenten couldn't move then they seen Tenten walk up behind Ino cautiously and hold a kunai to her neck. All the ninja in the crowd then noticed that the Tenten caught in the hair binding jutsu was actually a simple bunshin faking the capture since the hair couldn't bind the illusion.

Then Genma announced the winner and the next match.

Lee jumped down into the arena while Shino followed. After they were facing each other the match began.

Lee charged straight in then jumped to one side and darted back in with a spinning kick to the head. Shino exploded into bugs causing Lee to backpedal quickly. Looking around Lee couldn't find him but did notice large amounts of bugs closing in from behind him. 'There are only two places he could be hiding. The ground and the trees over there.' thought Lee as he charged towards the trees.

When he got to the trees he kicked one over and threw it into the small patch of trees. Shino was forced to dodge the tree and reveal himself. Lee rushed towards the newly discovered Shino and punched him in the gut. Shino again exploded into bugs attempting to cover Lee. Lee brushed them of before they could do anything and decided to try his search method again and threw another tree. This time it produced two of the ninja Lee was searching for. Picking up a large branch this time Lee charged again and swung it at the one of them. It exploded into bugs that began their crawl up the branch. Lee then chucked it at the other Shino who couldn't dodge it. This time he didn't explode into bugs so Le charged and punched him in the stomach hard enough to send him into the wall.

Genma walked over and checked to see if the bug user was conscious.

"Winner Rock Lee."

The audience were beginning to wonder if any of the famous ninja clans would win this tournament. According to the papers the remaining Uchiha and Hyuuga genius were eliminated in the preliminaries.

"Next match Subaka no Gaara versus Subaka no Temari."

The crowd was disappointed when they heard the shout of "I forfeit," from the blond girl.

"Okay moving on to the next round Tenrai Tenten versus Uzamaki Naruto." the audience noticed that these two were supposedly from the same team along with Rock Lee all of which had made it to the second round in the chunin exam finals.

"So Tenten how serious do you want to make this fight."

"Let's go all out, but no killing."

"Okay. Hey can we start yet?"

"Yeah go ahead."

Tenten made several bunshin to give her time to perform mist servant techinque. Then she hid under ground while around twenty of her surrounded Naruto.

"Tenten your forgetting that I know about this genjutsu it wont work. Jishin no jutsu." Naruto said and slammed his hands onto the ground and caused a small earthquake that forced Tenten out of the ground. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Naruto shouted as he made around fifty clones to capture her.

"Magen: Jubaku Satsu." shouted Tenten as Naruto noticed he was caught in a tree.

'Okay I know this is a genjutsu so I just have to use the right amount of chakra to break it or overload it like I normally do.' thought Naruto as he channeled an immense amount of chakra out to break the genjutsu.

After releasing himself from it he flashed through some hand seals and shouted. "Futon: Daitoppa." then he threw several shuriken in the air and announced his next jutsu. "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no jutsu." the wind caught the projectiles and accelerated them towards Tenten and his clones. The raining metal destroyed his kage bunshin, but forced Tenten back as well.

After regaining her balance from the powerful gusts of wind Tenten his in the remaining trees. Pulling out a few scrolls she prepared her next tactic. "Soushouryuu." she shouted as she threw the scrolls up and began throwing all kinds of weapons at Naruto.

"Doton: Doryuheki no jutsu." Naruto shouted as he rose a wall of rock in front of him. Then he realized the weapons never hit. 'Shit! Genjutsu where is she?' He thought as he turned around to notice hundreds of weapons flying towards him. "Futon: Daitoppa no jutsu." he shouted after the correct hand signs knocking the weapons away with a powerful gust of wind. After forming many kage bunshin in a semi circle around Tenten each threw up some kunai and performed Kunai Kage Bunshin no jutsu. Tenten retreated underground only to be chased back out by a small earthquake. When she surfaced she and the entire audience noticed the arena was completely full of Naruto clones. The ones next to her seen her and grabbed her hands and legs quickly so she couldn't move then waited for the match to be called.

The next match started instantly with Gaara sending his sand to crush the genin. When his sand reached the target he realized that he was no longer there. Lee appearing behind him gave an extremely powerful spinning kick to the head with a shout of, "Konoha Senpuu." Gaara flew twenty feet and crashed into the ground his sand had only blocked about half of the strength of that kick. Gaara slowly got up not used to physical pain. When he was fully standing he had to put all of his sand on the defensive because of the series of attacks be dealt on him. Lee knowing this was useless focused a bit less on speed and more into strength.

Now he was actually punching through the sand about half the time but it wasn't doing anything to Gaara.

Lee jumped back and readied for another attack. Dashing forward as fast as he could he slid down low and using his arm as a brace delivered a kick to Gaara's chin that sent him flying a few feet straight up. Knowing that wouldn't be enough Lee continued the assault until he was high enough for the technique. He almost winced in pain but his opponent had his complete focus. Then he used more speed the strain continuing on his body to appear behind Gaara. After the bandages were in place he started spinning and plummeting towards the ground.

Lee prepared to jump away so he wouldn't be caught in the attack as well found that he couldn't because Gaara had wrapped the sand tight around both of them so he couldn't escape his own technique.

After the dust cleared Gaara was standing above Lee trying to use the last of his strength to crush Lee with his sand. Gaara stopped when he remembered he still had another fight so he began to go use the bijuu within him to restore his energy.

"A one hour intermission will be held then the final round will commence. Please return to your seats within a hour."

Gaara went to the participants box and continued his regenerative cycle wich would only take half a hour. Naruto went to see if Lee was alright. He was just knocked out and had major muscle strain damage, but would be fine in a few days. After that Naruto decided to rest for the upcoming match.

* * *

The two genin faced each other in the final round of the Chunin Selection Exams. Naruto started the match by forming several kage bunshin. Each threw a kunai some missing on purpose just to test the sand. Gaara got sick of the simple attack and launched his sand at Naruto destroying all of the with puffs of smoke.

Immediately a line of kage bunshin appeared around the inner wall of the arena each throwing several kunai then forming each forming a rock wall so there was now another layer to the arena walls. After each wall was made they filled it with water then charged Gaara. After the water was formed the real Naruto started forming seals after fifty seven of them he announced his jutsu, "Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu"  
The water dragon launched towards Gaara at high speeds but it was only meant to hide the two wind imbued trench knifes inside of it.  
The dragon was barely blocked by his sand and one of the empowered trench knifes had hit its mark cutting straight through his shoulder. The arm was now useless and he was losing blood quickly. Then Gaara formed a sphere of sand as a genjutsu settled across the stadium. Naruto noticed the genjutsu but still kept most of his attention on the sphere while he released it. Then he noticed that sand and sound ninja were attacking most of them were sound nins who didn't appear to be any better then genin. The more skilled of the attack force were the suna ninja.

Knowing Gaara was from sand he decided to continue his fight. He formed a few clones to go attack as he prepared another dragon this one made of earth though.

Around fifty of his bunshin popped out of the ground and used there energy to launch an earth dragon as well although they were considerably weaker then his. The forced of all of them smashing into the sphere was enough to crush it in on itself Gaara who was about to give control to the demon was now to confused to do anything as Naruto prepared another kage bunshin assualt. With Gaara unconscious Naruto shunshined to the hokage for orders only to be caught in the barrier as it was created. Orichimaru seeing the intruder was only a genin didn't worry very much, but the hokage did.

"Naruto, you must find a way to get out of this barrier!"

"Old man you can get out of this barrier unless the creators want you to get out."

Naruto made a few kage bunshin and sent them to examine the barrier and any possibly way to bring it down.

"Let's hope your little genin there doesn't get himself killed during our fight. That wouldn't be much fun for him now would it old man."

"Orichimaru I should have killed you long ago when I had the chance. To make up for that mistake I'll destroy you here and now."

The two began to fight while Naruto continued to find a way out of the barrier. After a few minutes he decided to give up and see what he could do to help the hokage because he kept sensing the chakra the two were using was increasing.

He turned around to see three coffin like things being raised and the hokage was trying to destroy the middle one.

His kage bunshin noticed and each one of them performed kage bunshin shuriken to destroy the other to coffins.

Then Orichimaru diverted his attention to the one he previously thought of as a useless brat. Deciding Kusanagi would be good enough revenge for ruining his plans he summoned his sword while the hokage summoned the Monkey King Genma.

Naruto decided whatever happened next wouldn't be good so he started a jutsu that would stop whatever the snakelike man was trying to throw up.

Before he could finish his jutsu the sword was flying at him with amazing speed. Switching jutsu he summoned a rock wall in front of him to stop the blade. It worked for half a second until it broke through giving Naruto enough time to dodge.

Orichimaru was about to attack the genin again until he had a horrible pain in his shoulder. Looking to the side he noticed it was inflicted by an adamantine staff. Realizing he lost the number advantage he decided this would require a completely different tactic even if the brat was nowhere near there level yet.

After a brief taijutsu match with the hokage Orichimaru jumped back to notice the brat had made rock walls all over the place and had bunshin jumping between them and throwing kunai at him.

He sprinted over to the nearest wall and destroyed a clone. After running around and nearly being caught by the hokage he decided to stop because no matter how many clones he destroyed he couldn't find the real one.

Making a two kage bunshin he left them to fight the hokage while he hunted the brat. Naruto suddenly felt dread as Orichimaru came at him in full destroying five clones every second. Then Naruto seen Orichimaru had the same sword that was launched at him in the snake mans hand. He was out of clones and nowhere to go.

Orichimaru threw the sword and Naruto put everything into dodging not knowing what was behind him. The hokage was on the defensive because with the two clones supporting each other he couldn't attack. That's when one of the clones suddenly popped and a blade flew through the smoke and impaled him in the stomach.

Orichimaru seen the final target of his blade and couldn't be happier he hadn't even meant to kill the old man like that but it had been so perfect. Deciding to finish his fight with the brat he rushed him and started pummeling him with simple taijutsu because his speed and strength gave him to much of an advantage.

Naruto knew they wouldn't win because the hokage was dead and he couldn't match this person. Time seemed to slow down until it was almost at a stop and everything went black.

Waking up in a sewer place that seemed to be breaking apart he examined one of the cracks wondering where he was. The sewer walls floor and ceiling were covered in cracks that had a white glow shining through. Then he heard the laughter at one end of the corridor, so he began to walk in that direction.

* * *

**No update in this amount of time and I stop with a cliffhanger. I'm so nice ain't I? Is anyone even reading this story still becuase I don't feel like writing it anymore so if no one is reading it I don't have to feel bad with the insanly slow updates.**

**If anyone is reading I want someone to try and guess what is going to happen next.**


	9. Chapter 9

Reaching the source of the laughter he seen enormous cell bars that looked like they were held together by a small piece of paper that was slowly being consumed by white fire.

**"So, this is the one I was sealed inside of. I know I shouldn't be laughing at a serious time like this, but in a sick little way its funny the one that was supposed to hold my power back and be a hero is now going to become a demon."**

"What the hell! Who are you? Where are you and where am I?"

**"I am the Kyuubi sealed inside of you. This place is just an appearance the seal chose to take. That's not the important part though. Right now you are dieing and because of that the seal is breaking. The one who sealed me put a safety on though when the seal breaks you will inherit all of my power. The problem is he didn't know why I attacked his village."**

"Wait you're the Kyuubi? What the hell is going on here. First the weird invasion then I have to fight some snake looking guy, and now I have something that was killed around the time I was born saying he was actually sealed inside of me?"

**"Shut up and let me finish. The reason I attacked Konoha is because all of the bijuu were granted demonic energy so powerful even they couldn't control it. The power drove all of us into an unstoppable bloodlust."**

"Wait you said your power was going to me. Does that mean…?"

**"Yes very soon the seal will break and you'll be driven into the same bloodlust I and the other eight were. The only way you could stop it is if you managed to knock yourself out and wait for someone to seal the power. Were almost out of time the seal is barely restraining me anymore. Get ready to stop yourself from destroying everything. I have warned you be prepared."**

Returning to the normal world resuming the fight with Orichimaru. Naruto felt it a horrible pain shooting from his stomach to every part of his body. At the same time the pain shot through him Orichimaru had kicked then felt the power now coming form him as he smashed into one of the rock walls.

Naruto fell down to his hands and knees. Then he looked up eyes blood red with slits in them.

Orichimaru recognized the boy at that point and began to get worried. 'It's the demon brat! How can he access that much of the foxes power though its far greator then mine.' Watching the genin as intently as possible planing an escape route Orichimaru seen him or didn't since he disappeared.

Naruto struggling to fight against his power power was helpless as the beating Orichimaru was giving him reversed and he started tearing him apart.

* * *

Everyone in the village felt the power released. Some knew what it was and were frozen in fear and others were just frozen in fear. Very few could move at first one of them having just summoned a few frogs to help with the battle turned and ran as fast as he could hoping he or his sensei could make it in time to seal the newly released Kyuubi.

* * *

Orichimaru was extremely worried he knew the ANBU outside were ready to pounce if he had the sound four lower the barrier, but if he didn't run away he was going to die.

After dodging another beyond ninja speed punch he felt a horrible pain in his ankle. 'What when did he get behind me!' Glancing down he seen it was the hokage having Enma project his head at the end of the staff and pin him down.

"Heh heh, Orichimaru how do you like the demon you set free now were both dead."

About to send a reply to the old man he felt a punch to the ribs go straight through him. He fell to his knees coughing up blood then was kicked in the shoulder hard enough for it to shatter and nearly break through the rock wall he hit. 'NO! I am immortal I can not die!'

Then Naruto sent another punch crushing his head. After that he couldn't help but continue his onslaught under the command of the uncontrollable power. Smashing through one corner of the barrier he killed one of the sound four. The ANBU then realized how much of a threat he was and attacked. They soon figured out they were no match for the demon possessed boy.

* * *

'Where is it! How can I miss something the size of Kyuubi?' thought Jiraiya as he was looking for the nine tailed biju. He soon met the wrong biju though as it rose from the ground made of newly created sand. 'That can't be the Kyuubi its far to weak I think I could defeat this one with Gamabunta's help. Deciding to look for the hokage he ran to the hokage stands only to see an entire ANBU squad being torn apart by a genin. 'There it is.'

Using all the stealth he could he prepared a seal that would hopefully slow it down. After Naruto finished of the last of the ANBU squad he rushed of leaving the sennin behind. 'Shit! He got away. Something's wrong though, Kyuubi wasn't that fast. If he was nobody could have stopped it.'

Naruto arrived at the source of power that his demonic energy forced him to fight only to see a large sand tanuki. Using his new speed he leapt up tearing a huge chunk out of the sand. Repeating that he began ripping Shukaku apart. The sand demon knew it had to do something so it did the only thing that came to mind.

When Naruto ran forward Shukaku used the sand from his own body to make a huge sand explosion. The sand surged forward at an insanely high speed and smashed through buildings destroying everything nearby. Naruto responded by emitting an explosion of youki that completely stopped and reversed the momentum of the sand that was sent in his direction. Now that Gaara was undefended from the sand Naruto charged and began repeatedly hitting Gaara around the now cleared section of Konoha. Then Shukaku used the last of its energy to have all the sand laying throughout the clearing to explode upwards while he hid his host underground.

Naruto just ran of to find another target.

Jiraiya was about to run after him when he took off, but noticed someone in the corner of his eye. Turning around he noticed his sensei very close to death, 'Shit!'

Running over to him he slowly knelt down and tried to think of something to say, but no words would come to mind.

"J-Jiraiya you h-have t-to stop him. I-It's-s Naruto try and reseal t-the demon…" The poison on the Kusanagi finally killed the third hokage.

Jiraiya pulled the sword out and began to prepare a more powerful seal while hoping someone could hold the demon of long enough.

* * *

Naruto soon found another target in the form of a group of Konoha ninja fighting some Suna and Oto nins. Rushing the first one he pulled out several small kunai and began using them as claws to tear him to pieces. The ninja banded together against the powerful opponent knowing it was their only chance. With a combined effort they held the genin of for a few seconds, but his speed was to much and a bloody mess was all that remained of them.

Then several jounin shunshined around Naruto. Kurenai, Gai, Kakashi, Asuma, Anko, Baki, and Ebisu were the jounin that had assembled.

"Naruto what has happened to you?" asked Gai.

"Gai I think that should be obvious the seal finally broke." Ebisu replied.

"What seal is that were he is getting all this power from?" Baki questioned.

For some reason whether it was deciding who to attack first or because he actually understood they were talking Naruto waited on his attack.

"The seal couldn't have just broken my sensei was better than that."

"I don't question the Yondiame's worth, but I never once thought that a simple child could hold back the demon." said Ebisu.

"He is or was my student and he had more potential than all of us combined."

"That may be, but he is still a child."

"Ebisu enough when I was his age I was as strong as you are now age doesn't mean as much as you think." said Kakashi.

"I think we should get something prepared he is obviously stronger than us but doesn't seem to hold rational thought. Let's take advantage of that.

At that point Naruto seemed to decide it was time to attack as he charged forward taking a chunk out of Ebisu's shoulder before the others could intercept with their own melee kunai attacks.

Exchanges like this continued for a few minutes until all the jounin came to the realization that they were losing. While they were slowly getting injured Naruto instantly regenerated all the damage they did to him.

Kakashi signaled to give him some time. While Kakashi prepared a powerful Raikiri the others attacked with everything they had Kurenai's genjutsu seeming to be the most effective. Naruto was led right into the trap and Kakashi rushed forth with the lightning enhanced speed and rammed the jutsu through Naruto's spine into his heart.

They all thought it was over until a very large burst of youki blew all of them back. When they got up they seen the damage was completely restored except for the hole in his shirt.

They tried going defensive but that was quickly failing since Naruto could blow through all of their defenses with his new power.

Then Jiraiya joined the fight with the Kusanagi in hand. He motioned for Gai to come over to him. "Gai!"

"Yes Jiraiya-sama?"

"You're the fastest one here I need you to stab him with this." he said while holding up the Kusanagi.

"He is my student. How could you ask me to do that!"

"He will regenerate this is just the best way to apply the seal that will hopefully reseal the demon."

"Okay I hope this works." Taking the sword Gai instructed everyone to make an opening.

'I hope this works as well because if Naruto let the demon out willingly this seal won't do anything at all. It works by using the persons desire to hold something back to hold it back.' thought Jiraiya while he prepared another seal that would reinforce the first seals strength.

After a combined effort of Kurenai, Anko, and Baki they restrained Naruto just long enough for Gai to stab him with the sword. Naruto broke free from the wind binding, genjutsu, and shadow chains and dodged the strike.

"Gai how much longer can you stay with four gates active?" Kakashi asked becoming concerned for his friend.

"I'm sorry Kakashi but this is the only choice we have." Gai started to activate the remaining celestial gates.

"Gai you fool don't do it!"

Gai's power surged out threatening to crush everything he touched. Then the eighth gate opened and the part of the ceiling he was on exploded and he rushed forward, the power surging forth the entire time.

With all eight gates open Gai's speed was roughly three fourths of Naruto's. Now able to keep up somewhat he stuck the sword in deep while receiving three horrible cuts across his chest.

Seeing the sword struck true this time Jiraiya ran forward and placed two more seals upon the spot were he had removed the sword from.

Naruto screamed after the sword stabbed into him and again on the placement of the second seal, but was unconscious after the third seal.

"Figures, I need three seals to even attempt at what my student could do with one." said Jiraiya.

Kakashi walked over to Gai as his life quickly left him.

"K-Kakashi help Naruto p-please train him in m-my place…" said Gai as blood loss and the strain of the celestial gates took his life.

"You know since the immediate threat here is over were supposed to be enemies again. Looks like all the sound ninja left and everyone stopped fighting though. Short wars are always better than long ones." said Baki as he slowly walked away.

Now that the fighing was over the sand ninja either left quickly or decided to put in some good points with Konoha and help with clean up.

* * *

**Finally got this chapter up. Had to force myself to write it so I hope it isn't to bad.**

**Oh yeah a little warning. If I don't get the next chapter out with in 5-6 days I won't be able to update untill summer vacation is half over. **


	10. Chapter 10

I finally decided to try and write something again.

To everyone that read up to this point in unexpected meeting I have to ask you. How? I was looking through some of it and it sucked really really bad made me remember why I stopped working on it.

I'm working on fixing it up but that could take awhile and key plot points may change so wait until I'm done to start reading again if you do. When I'm done editing it the story will be halfway done but I don't remember what I was going to have happen because when I wiped everything from my computer I lost my notes on that story and the others I was working on.

If I can't decide what to do with the story I'll start another idea I have and come back to it but ill probably think of something before I'm done editing.

If anyone wants to take over this story and continue it just ask. I'm only starting on it again to finish it.


End file.
